Hiei's Nephew
by JimmyThiefen
Summary: Ok..Yukina has an afair, the result is a fire-ice demon named Yomi(He doesn't know he's an icedemon yet)Kuwabara throws him out to live with Kurama and Hiei...things go..really really wrong and now..er...just please read..It does have yaoi
1. Chapter 1 Yomi

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]CHAPTER 1[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Hiei turned the channel and stared at the screen.  
  
"Hiei!Dinner's ready!"Kurama called from the kitchen.  
  
"Hn.."Hiei grunted and started to get up and switch off the tv as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Gonna answer that?!"Kurama shouted.  
  
"Hn."Hiei replied and walked to the door.Opening the door cautiosly, Hiei gave a startled yelp as the door was thrown back and he went flying backwards.  
  
Kurama came running from the kitchen, spatula in hand."What happened?!"  
  
"Hello...."Said the shadowed figure, stepping into the house and light.  
  
Both Kurama and Hiei stared in shock at the face that so resembled Hiei's.But there was a difference, Hiei had had a growspurt and was now as tall as Kurama.  
  
The person in the doorway, on the other hand, was about 6 inches shorter.  
  
"Who the..."Hiei blinked.  
  
"Hello Uncle Hiei.Uncle Kurama."The teen smiled, but it was an empty smile.  
  
"U-uncle?"Stuttered Kurama.  
  
"We aren't your uncles, who the hell are you?"Hiei growled.  
  
The boy ran a hand through his spiky locks, which were slightly shorter than Hiei's and were more black."Im the result of your dear sister Yukina's affair."  
  
Hiei took a step forward and towered over the teen,"Yukina doesn't have affairs you brat.Now tell the truth.WHO ARE YOU"  
  
Calmly, the boy looked around the room and then trained his yellowish orange eyes back onto Hiei's face."I told you....Yukina had a child..with a fire demon..it seems history has repeated itself.Sad actually.."  
  
"What about Kuwabara?"Kurama questioned, Hiei too speechless to say anything.  
  
"Hmmm...........Well they are still together.Kuwabara had enough of me though.He couldn't stand having another man's child in his house and kicked me out.My mother gave me a piece of paper with your adress and by her description, Im guessing I got the right house."  
  
"She DUMPED you on US??!!!"Hiei screeched and fainted, all this news too much to take.  
  
Kurama sweatdropped and smiling, put a hand on the boy's shoulder."What is your name?We were just about to have dinner.I'll show you your room afterwards."  
  
Hiei leaped back onto his feet and jabbed an accusing finger into the teen's chest."You can't stay here!NO!"  
  
Kurama covered Hiei's mouth, still smiling brightly.  
  
"My name is Yomi.....But all the Americans call me Jim."He replied.  
  
Both Kurama and Hiei sweatdropped."Yomi it is."Smiled Kurama and turned, releasing Hiei to walk back into the kitchen.  
  
Hiei, wearing his blue tanktop and black pants, a couple sizes bigger than his original since he had grown, stood glaring down at the teen with a long sleeved black shirt with the picture of a puddle of blood on the front, and overly baggy bondage pants.  
  
"Are you wearing....makeup?"Hiei twitched.  
  
"Yeah."Yomi replied, raising an eyebrow in challenge.  
  
Hiei eyed the black eye liner lining Yomi's eyes."Im not taking care of a gothic Nephew.Take it off.Now."  
  
They stood, glaring at eachother for a few minutes before Kurama appeared in the doorway of the kitchen."Come on!Dinner is ready!"  
  
Hiei turned and stalked into the kitchen, Kurama's face disappeared from the doorway.Yomi sighed, shoulders sagging and head hanging.His face was beet red with shame and tears in his eyes.  
  
Yomi said to himself mentally and wiped a sleeve across his eyes and winced at the light sound of glass shattering as the crystal teardrops hit the floor, dropping his bag on the floor and taking a moment to compose himself.  
  
"I-I really don't want to eat.Just tell me the room and I'll set up everything."Yomi called, cursing himself because his voice sounded shaky.  
  
Silence for a moment..."Its the last door on the right.Right up the stairs.."Kurama's voice rang out.  
  
"Thankyou.."  
  
Yomi bit his lower lip and dragged his bag up the stairs and turned right down the hallway.He opened the last door and blinked.  
  
The room's walls were white and the curtains were pink and ruffled.Yomi covered his mouth, eyes narrowing in disgust.  
  
"Ill do some work with you before the week ends..."Yomi smirked to the room and shut the door behind himself.  
  
Yomi sat on the edge of his twin sized bed and gazed out the lone window."And Im barring over this window too!"He growled and had to force back the thought of the previous night's fight with Kuwabara.  
  
"Mom..."He sighed and jumped when a knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Yomi?You all set up?I can help you unpack."Kurama said through the door.  
  
Yomi sighed and used the bed behind him as leverage to leap onto the doorframe and balance himself.  
  
The door opened beneath him."Yomi?"Blinked Kurama.  
  
Yomi lowered himself and landed silently behind Kurama."Yes?"His expressionless mask taking over his face once more.  
  
"You and Hiei are so much alike."Commented Kurama, shaking his head.  
  
Mentally Yomi rolled his eyes but irl he shrugged."Not really.Thanks for the room though."  
  
"Your welcome.I just wanted to ask if you wanted any leftovers from dinner."The redhead replied.  
  
Yomi frowned,"No thankyou.I guess Ill go to sleep now."He said and walked to his bed and lay down, facing the darkening window without watching or listening to Kurama anymore.After a moment, the door closed.  
  
"Im not gonna last long here......How am I susposed to act nice to people who don't want me here?"He muttered quietly to himself.  
  
Yomi blinked, pointed ears twitching as he quickly sat up and pushed up and open his window.Into the yard of a surburban home across from them, a shadowed form that was too bulky and tall to possibly be human stalked.  
  
Yomi considered calling for Hiei and Kurama, but they were probably conversating about how to get rid of him downstairs, he thought to himself.  
  
"Then I'll just have to take care of it myself.."Yomi smirked in excitement and narrowed his eyes in concentratement a moment as he created a spirit sword in his palm.It was a black spirit sword and he had learned the technique from spying on Kuwabara over the years and knew that his stepfather hated him and would most likely try to strangle him if he ever found out.So Yomi kept it to himself and decided to survive his stepfather's wrath without perhaps killing Kuwabara in turn, the fool was as weak as a kitten in Yomi's eyes, he occupied himself with learning various techniques from different fighters around Tokyo and became more and more skilled.  
  
Stretching a little, Yomi leaped out the window and onto the house across from his window.The shadow paused a moment before reaching forward to open the neighbor's window the get into the house.  
  
"Stop.."Yomi growled lowly, sounding menacing as he slunk from the side of the roof to right above the demon.  
  
"Who are you?"Smirked the ugly, red demon.  
  
Yomi thought a moment before replying, "Death" And leaped onto the demon in a movement faster than even Hiei would have been able to detect and beheading the demon.  
  
Yomi retracted his sword and smirked, eyes closed partway as the fumes of blood reached his nose.IYomi licked his lips.Then, blinking back to reality, he stared at the demon's body.  
  
"What the hell am I susposed to do with this?"He muttered to himself and took the demon head by the hair.He gazed into the dead, glazed, eyes a moment before reaching down with his free hand to lever the body onto his shoulder.  
  
Yomi oofed with the weight, but straightened and leaped back onto the roof and across the various rooftops to the city.  
  
***  
  
Heh.My first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic-_-You can probably tell but er....Yeah.-_- Reviews please? 


	2. Chapter 2 Disposing of the body

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]CHAPTER 2[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Yomi startled slightly, staring below himself as he leaped to another building that seemed to almost reach the sky.He had only been in the city once or twice when Kuwabara had mercilessly sent him to get food or ect.  
  
Of course Yomi didn't know about stores or ect so he always came home emptyhanded.But his mother understood and bought him clothes and got the food before his stepfather came home.  
  
Glaring hatefully down at the cars and millions of people that resembled ants, he pushed the thought of his stepfather out of his head and leaped to yet another building, gagging a little as the smell of rapidly rotting demon flesh reached his nose.  
  
"Damnit.."He sighed and stopped to rest on a roof.Yomi sat on the edge, swinging his feet and watched the commotion below as he tried to breathe in fresh air but only found car exhaust and strange smells.  
  
Then he smiled as he saw the dark water beyong the city, glintering with the many city lights."There we go."He smirked and leaped, or tried to , to the roof across from him.He gasped in fright as he realized that he hadn't jumped far enough and began hurtling towards the ground, fingers digging into the disgustingly soft rotting demon flesh.  
  
"Ugh."He blinked and righted himself."Spirit sword!"He yelled and the black glimmering spirit sword that looked as if it was made of the night sky with stars extended towards the ground and acted as a hurtling pole as he levered it and himself so he flew further than the roof and to the next one.  
  
The spirit energy retracted itself into his palm and he winced slightly, beggining to feel fatigue.Yomi laughed,"I was scared...I was scared.."  
  
Shaking his head, he started forward to jump to the docks below but started as screams errupted behind him.Yomi jogged to the edge and saw below that people were gathering around the large circular hole in the earth where it had gone through the roof of the car and layers of concrete to make a crater.  
  
O_O......"Umm......whoops."He gaped, knowing that he had probably killed the person in the car..  
  
Yomi chewed on his lower lip and hastily leaped over the distance of the roof and landed gracefully on the ground below.  
  
Yomi tossed the body into the water and watched as the water steamed and boiled a little, then the body dissinagrated.A few dead fish emerged, belly up, from the water.  
  
O_O..."Err...."He gaped as some of the demon's blood spread through the water, killing fish within a 20 foot radius.  
  
"DAMNIT!"Yomi yelled, angry with his mistakes.  
  
-Now to get back home-He thought to himself and looked across the lake to realize that instead of cutting all through the city again, he could just somehow get across the water and into the untouched forest beyond, and his house would be over there.  
  
"Alright."He said, rubbing his palms together and kneeling slightly, finger touching the ground in a racing manner.  
  
He shot forward and the water parted before him, creating massive waves that destroyed the docks beside him.  
  
"Shitshitshit."He muttered, but continued running.  
  
Eventually, he got the the other side and looked at the massive waves that were dwindling and finally calming behind him.Yomi winced slightly as he saw the driftwood floating in the water.  
  
He then ran forward and top speed into the woods and weaved through the trees.After about five minutes he came to a small road with houses lining it.  
  
Yomi sighed in relief,"Here we are."  
  
He walked down the road, head hanging slightly in exhaustion.After 20 minutes he growled, raising his head and looking up."WHERE IS IT!!!!"  
  
He ran forward, anxious to get home and into his soft bed.A rose and whitish grey coloured house finally came into view and he readily jumped, sailing through the window and hitting the door with a loud THUD.  
  
X_X..Yomi sat up slowly, rubbing his head and quickly crawled into the bed as the door opened.  
  
"Yomi, are you ok??"Kurama questioned, Hiei behind him.  
  
Yomi blinked sleepily, not all acting."Yeah, fine.Sorry, a bat or something flew through my window.Ill keep it shut from now on."  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes and scanned the room with his Jagan."Nothing is in here but you."  
  
Yomi twitched slightly and rolled over, his back to them,"I threw it out the window."  
  
"Hmph."Hiei grumbled and Kurama watched Yomi another moment before shutting the door.  
  
"Whew..."Yomi sighed after a moment and grinned in the darkness.Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
*** Erm..reviews please?^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3 Not Wanted

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]CHAPTER 3[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Yomi woke the next morning with sore muscles but a certain feel of victory about him.He cautiosly opened his door and crawled out onto the top of the stairway.  
  
".......It could only have been Kuwabara...It was his spirit sword mark."A strange voice explained.  
  
"Yusuke, why would Kuwabara do something like that?It doesn't make sense."A feminine voice interrupted.  
  
"That baka WOULD do that just to show up."Hiei's said.  
  
Yomi peered a little down the stairway into the living room.-Its Yusuke, Kuwabara talked to him all the time on the phone..called him his best friend.He's probably just like him..-He thought hatefully and eyed the rest of the group gathered.  
  
-Botan..Mom said she was the Grim Reaper..Doesn't look very strong.-Yomi smirked.  
  
"I don't think so Hiei.I think there's a new enemy, or ally on the loose and we should make contact with him.Maybe he didn't mean to all that damage."Kurama though aloud.  
  
-oh CRAP!-Yomi blinked.-But they might not be talking about..No cause they said the spirit sword.Hmm..-  
  
"Enemy.He is an ENEMY.There was no good or purpose in what he did.Another escaped demon that needs brought back to the spirit world."Hiei growled.  
  
Kurama was silent.  
  
"Maybe it was that little brat Yomi.."Hiei growled even lower.  
  
"I highly doubt that Hiei.In the times Koenma checked up on Yukina, she said that Yomi shower no ability in fighting.Ever.In fact, he has barely ever been in a city and likes to spend most of his time alone.I really truly doubt that he would go into a city full of people and create mass destruction with skilled techniques all in one night."Botan sniffed.  
  
"Wait, how do you know he's here?"Hiei questioned.  
  
"I went to Yukina last week.Her and Kuwabara are happy...It seems...She doesn't want him back.She sends her love to him..but she and Kuwabara are expecting a child."  
  
Hiei blinked a couple times and stared at her.Botan smiled joyously."Isn't it wonderful?Her and Kuwabara are going to have a baby girl!"  
  
"She went to a doctor?"Yusuke gaped, everyone knew Yukina disliked going to the doctor's and ningen civilization.  
  
"Baka, she's a healer."Hiei replied.  
  
"Oh yeah.."Yusuke contemplated.(Poor Yusuke..I make him seem so stupidO.o)  
  
Yomi stared down at them, shell-shocked.-She doesn't want me back.....She doesn't want me back.They've already forgotten.Her and that....PIG are going to replace me..-  
  
Yomi growled and twitched slightly as he realized his anger had caused the carpet beneath him to burn.He quickly absorbed the flames and started as the smoke alarms went off.  
  
All eyes turned towards him.Yomi stood, glaring at them,"Send her my best wishes for her ningen's birth."He spat in absolute disgust and turned to walk back into his room.  
  
"Yomi!"Botan shouted up.He gave her the finger and slammed the door.  
  
-I need to go.I can't stand being around these people anymore.-He closed his eyes, his heart feeling pained.  
  
Yomi quickly picked up his bag and shoved the only thing he had unpacked so far, his cd player, back into the bag.  
  
"Where are you going?"Hiei questioned from the doorway.Yomi paused,"I can't stay.I can't take this.You hate me.You ALL hate me and I don't have to take this."  
  
Hiei gritted his teeth and pushed off from the doorframe where he was leaving."I don't ...HATE you...."He ground out and glared.  
  
Yomi glared back at him a moment before flitting through the still open window and out to the forest beyond.  
  
"That didn't go very well..."Yusuke blinked from down the hallway where he, Botan, and Kurama had been listening.  
  
Kurama bent his head to rub his temples and Botan looked apologetic.  
  
"Only one day..and we already lost him!"Hiei shouted in anger and flitted past them into Kurama and his room.  
  
All of them blinked and Kurama sighed. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]CHAPTER 4[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Yomi stopped when his legs were about ready to give way beneath him.He realized he was at the water's edge.He bent and looked at his reflection in the clear water.A tear shaped crystals dropped into the water with a plop.  
  
Sighing, he took out his cd player and headphones.-I need to listen to something calming.-  
  
He put in a mix cd with Inuyasha's second ending theme 'Deep Forest'.He leaned back and lay on the grass, eyes close and relaxed his senses.  
  
***Three Hours Later***  
  
Yomi woke up with a start, headphones flying off.Yusuke was sitting beside him.Snarling Yomi started to extend his spirit sword, but remembered what they had been talking about earlier and clawed at him with his demon claws instead.  
  
Yusuke dodged easily and smiled,"So, your Yukina's son."  
  
Yomi's eyes narrowed and sheathed his claws, looking back down at the water, muscles tensed.  
  
The Spirit Detective sighed,"I heard that Kuwabara threw you out.."  
  
Yomi growled, warning Yusuke that he was going too far.  
  
Yusuke ignored him and went on,"Back when we were younger, when he had a crush on Yukina, he was the one of the nicest, and stupidest, guy's you ever met."  
  
With a snort Yomi tried to imagine this and found it impossible.  
  
A sigh from the Spirit Detective,"But jealousy can change a person..like it changed Kuwabara.You have to understand, we're not AGAINST you.....just a little surprised that Yukina could be so careless...She was always so innocent.And when Kuwabara found out,"Yusuke sighed,"He got mean and protective of Yukina.Basically TRAPPED her so she wasn't going near other men.Hiei was mad, but Yukina told him to stay out of it.."  
  
Yusuke took another breath and continued,"After a while he went back to normal.And we went on with our lives.Growing older and moving on.Yukina and him seemed happy.But whenever we went to visit them, you were never there.I think it hurt Yukina, that you avoided everyone including her.Kuwabara saw this and hated you.So he did everything possible to make you miserable.Yukina would tell Botan, and she told us.But Koenma didn't do anything about it of course.Your just like Hiei, anti social and all that."He waved his hand vaguely.  
  
"But Kuwabara isn't the only one to blame Yomi.Some of it came from you too...you understand now?"  
  
Yomi stood slowly and picked up his headphones,"I understand that your friend is a senseless bastard yes.And that he was so jealous he was blinded by everything.He deserves to die."  
  
Yusuke frowned and opened his mouth but Yomi was already gone. 


	5. Chapter 5 It Begins

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]CHAPTER 5[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Yomi sat on the hill a ways away, looking out and over the lake and city.- Where do I go now?-He sighed to himself and hugged his backpack, head lowering.  
  
-Maybe it wasn't the best thing to do...walk out of the only home I had..NO..they didn't want you there.-  
  
Yomi growled a little to himself, wondering if he should go back."That stupid Spirit Detective..."  
  
With wide eyes he repeated that to himself a few times.Spirit Detective..Spirit Detective...That's what his mother had called Yusuke..  
  
So that was why that group had been there.The King, or was it Prince Koenma..assigned Yusuke to be the Spirit Detective and protect the mortal realm from demons and ect.  
  
-But what if I were to do the job for him?That's the only job he has now.What if he became useless?..Koenma would fire him and he'd be miserable.Just like me.-Yomi smirked to himself and hugged his backpack.  
  
Yomi sweatdropped,"Im beggining to sound evil..But no I will use my powers for good.And make Yusuke pay.All of them will." ***That Night***  
  
Yomi extended his starry spirit sword and beheaded the short slimy demon.He flitted to the side as it's companion slashed at him with a tree branch.  
  
"Yeah..that'll help you."Yomi panted sarcastically and leaped forward, slashing to the left with his sword.Blood painted his vision and he landed clumsily in a tree and wiped it from his face.  
  
"Uh...help me..please..."The demon pleaded, blood pumping from his side.  
  
Yomi extended his sword a few more feet so it ran the demon through."Uh...agh.."The demon choked, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Why..."Was it's last word.  
  
Sighing, the teen bowed his head in respect,"Because I felt like it."He raised his head, smirking triumphantly as he flipped from branch to branch away from the scene. *** "I don't KNOW who is doing this!That's why I called you here!"Koenma shouted, exasperated.  
  
"Well he's taking care of the demons for us.That's good."Yusuke smiled.  
  
Koenma turned and stared at Yusuke grimly a moment."Then your purposes will cease to exist and Hiei will have to return to the demon world.So will I and Botan.Permanently if my father find's no use for us coming here."  
  
Everyone blinked."Um..ok.Who's up for finding this guy?"The SPirit Detective gaped.  
  
Everyone raised their hand. *** Yomi stared up at the starry sky and sighed.His stomach chose this moment to growl noisely.Yomi twitched and sniffed."Your just going to have to wait."  
  
But he gasped in pain as his stomach growled again and his empty stomach contracted."Finefine..."Yomi muttered and looked around.  
  
-Not anything to eat here.Unless I somehow change into a cow and eat the grass-With a annoyed sigh, he turned to stare in the direction of the city.  
  
"Great...just great.."Yomi looked down at his dirty battered, and blood splattered shirt and pants.-Sighing, he dug through his backpack and found a clean shirt.Yomi took off his other and put on the short sleeved black shirt.Now his pale flesh would be more exposed.  
  
But right now all's that mattered was food.(O.o)  
  
*** Heh..this chapter wasn't as good as the others, Ill admit to that...But Im still going and im still fresh with plenty of ideas for what to happen next..AHEM COUGHCOUGH...reviews and opinions please?But if your going to send suggestions on my gramar or spelling or how the theme of this sux, then take your review and stick it!-...phone call!*Waves., smiling brightly and puts up the chapter* 


	6. Chapter 6 Yukina

Yomi sighed and shifted slightly.He was trying to go to sleep in a tree, but knots and ect were continuously poking into his back.  
  
-Can't be picky-He thought with a growl and leaned back further and shut his eyes.  
  
...............A minute later his eyes were open again."Maybe there's more demons."He sighed, leaping from his tree and into the darkness beyond.Pausing momentarily, he adjusted his eyes so they acted as a light.  
  
"Thankyou father,"muttered sarcastically, thinking of his fire demon father....and his mother..  
  
Yomi squeezed his eyes shut and instead listened silently with his sensitive ears for movement.But nothing was abnormal here...And the young fire-ice demon was bored.Perhaps he should......no, don't go back there.He chewed his lower lip, wondering if he should quick see how his mother was doing.  
  
"F*** it!"He shouted and flitted towards the dojo that was located way out in the wilds. ***  
  
"Hiei!Yusuke!Botan!What a surprise!"Yukina smiled and opened the door wider for them to come in.  
  
"Hey guys."Kuwabara grunted in his deep voice and looked up from where he was knitting...booties?!?  
  
"HAHAHA what the heck are you doing?!Being a nurse are you Kuwabara?"Yusuke cackled.  
  
Kuwabara shot him a look and sniffed, sticking his nose in the air and continuing to knit.  
  
"Hn,"Hiei muttered, eyeing Kuwabara.  
  
Yukina's face fell slightly, but the smile was immediatly back up."I see Yomi...didn't come to visit.."  
  
Kuwabara's gaze snapped up as he watched Yukina's expression.  
  
Kurama sighed and nudged Hiei with his elbow.But Botan's loud mouth had already started."He ran away Yukina."  
  
Yukina blinked,"Do you know where he is?"  
  
Botan shook her head and chewed her lower lip. ***Outside of the dojo*** Yomi crept onto the roof and to where there was a hole in the top of it to let out the smoke from the fire.He breathed in the smoke, absorbing it.  
  
".............B-but..you'll find him won't you?I will help you."Yukina looked from face to face.  
  
"Yukina.Your pregnant!You stay home and ILL find him."Kuwabara said, gently pushing her down to sit.  
  
"Hn..Ill find him."Hiei growled.  
  
"Ill go with you."Kurama said.  
  
Yusuke leaned against the wall for a minute,"Well, I guess we're all going.Botan, you stay here with Yukina."  
  
Yomi scowled, -you'll never find me you idiots.Leave me alone.Or you'll find your heads rolling.-  
  
Hiei head snapped up towards the roof.His eyes narrowed and he took off his headband, revealing his Jagan.The others were discussing where to look first.  
  
Yomi conjured a fireball in his palm and released it through the opening and towards Hiei.The older fire demon snarled and stepped the the side, the fireball tearing through the wall.  
  
Yomi panted, as the Yu Yu Hakusho gang stood stock still in surprised silence.  
  
"Yomi!"Yukina shouted, motherly scorn in her voice as she scanned the walls and roof as if she could see through them.  
  
Yomi's eyes narrowed, and with a sigh he flitted off .  
  
*** Ugh..this chapter ...But ne ways^____^Yeah...I skipped the chapter thing at the top-_-It always takes me about thirty minutes to do that.O.o 


	7. Chapter 7 A New Companion

Yomi paused to catch his breath in a giant oak."Damn them!!!DAMN THEM."He shouted and clenched his fists, leaning against the trunk of the tree. "Mom..."He sighed....Then remembered Kuwabara too and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You bastards!!I HATE YOU ALL!"Yomi slammed his fist in the tree, decided it felt good and repeated his tree-bashing a couple more times.  
  
He eyed the large deep dent he had made in the tree trunk and sighed."Damn them.."He muttered again and pressed his forehead to the cool rough bark.  
  
-I don't want to hurt like this.....I don't want to live like this..-  
  
Yomi cracked open his orangish yellow eyes to stare down at his bloodied knuckles.-WHY does everyone hate me.....I-I want to be wanted.To be loved.Why does everyone reject me?!-  
  
He slammed his sore fist into the tree again.Smirking, Yomi glanced down once more at his wrist.-You would like me to hurt.-He unsheathed the claws of his right hand and faster than the human eye could see he slashed his left arm.Then, slower, he drew it all the way down to the back of his hand.  
  
Tilting his head back, Yomi stared through the leafy branches of the tree and to the stars beyong, ignoring the pain in his arm.(These wounds won't seem to heal.This pain is just too real.There's just too much that time cannot erase.)  
  
The young fire demon mumbled the lyrics to the song, slowly straightening."Your all alone.Except it weakling.You still have to pay back that asshole."He growled to himself.  
  
"Woof!Woof!!!!!WOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
Yomi nearly jumped out of his skin, clinging to the tree with wide scared eyes.Eventually he looked down to stare at the owner of the strange throaty voice.  
  
"WOOOOOOO!!!"THe beagle howled, acting as if he had cornered a racoon.  
  
Yomi sweatdropped -.-*twitchtwitch*  
  
"You damned dog!!!!Get outta here!!"He shouted, a little afraid of the creature that he had only seen once in the park he and Yukina had visited once when he was six or seven.But Yomi hadn't touched the creature, and he was still a little afraid to.  
  
"WOOOOOOO!!"It howled, long floppy ears flapping.  
  
"Dammn youuuu!!!"He shouted, covering his ears.  
  
"WOOOOOOOO!"Was it's only reply.  
  
Yomi growled and leaped from the tree to the ground.He slashed with his claws at the air a distance from the beagle, threahtening it.  
  
"Go on!!!Go away stupid filthy dog!!"  
  
The dog blinked lazily at him and paused in it's 'treeing'.(Those who aren't hicks who run their dogs and shoot at rabbits and ect.Treeing is when they corner a coon *racoon* Or whatever in a tree and bark it to keep it there until his master comes)  
  
"well?!"Yomi questioned.  
  
"Woof."It sniffed and trotted over to sniff Yomi's feet and legs.Yomi stiffened, with wide horrified eyes and wondered if he should swat it on it's overly large nose.  
  
The dog paused in it's examination and sat at Yomi's feet, tilting it's head causing it's ears to flap.Yomi smiled a little and held out his hand.  
  
"Good doggy?..."He said tentivly.  
  
The dog butted it's soft brown head against his palm almost catlike.The firedemon hesitantly ran his now unclawed fingertips along its head and down it's back.(Sweatdrop, I know..I keep on calling it 'it' Its a -....wait I can't tell you that.Keep readin pleaseO.o)  
  
Then the dog shifted it's bulk to lay on it's back, eyes halfclosed and waiting for continued attention.  
  
"Definitly a boy."Yomi winced, and rubbed at the dog's stomach a little disgustedly.  
  
The dog didn't seem to notice and wagged his tail instead.Yomi rolled his eyes and rubbed with more vigor.The dog's foot started to twitch in time with him.  
  
The firedemon raised an eyebrow and stopped."Well, I hafta go now doggy.Maybe I'll see you around eh?"  
  
The dog raised his head almost questioningly and sniffed the blood on his arm.Yomi jerked away but the dog leaned forward, turning over and wet nose touching his wound.Yomi yelped and started to withdraw further but the animal started cleaning the wound with his warm wet tongue.  
  
Eye twitching, Yomi let this continue for a few minutes before pulling the dog into the hug.The warm fluffy bulk stilled, like a dead stuffed animal, sensing Yomi's need for companionship.  
  
"S-sorry there."Yomi stuttered awkwardly, pulling away and sighing as he realized how pathetic he must sound, talking to a dog as if he understood.  
  
But the dog just gave a half nod and straightened to get to it's feet.Staring at the beagle, Yomi also got up and took a step back, pointing accusingly."You aren't a dog!!What are you?!?!"The dog just raised his head and stared at Yomi blankly.  
  
"Yes you!!!You can't just NOD like-like a human and ...."Yomi stopped, growling in frustration,"Nevermind!!"  
  
He stomped off, wondering if he was going insane.  
  
The beagle shifted into it's wolf form and followed at an easy pace, Yomi not sensing the demon's presence.  
  
****  
  
BumbumBUmmmmmmmmmm.......O.o 


	8. Chapter 8 Weird DogNew friend

"What the?!!?"Yusuke cried, staring at Hiei.  
  
Hiei calmly brushes off his cloak and glared up at the smoke hole in the ceiling.  
  
Yukina sighed, her head hanging."I......I think I ruined his life...I..tried...So hard.."Her voice trembled.  
  
Kuwabara stood hurriedly and pulled her into a hug, glaring at everything.Hiei's eyes were narrowed and Yusuke and Kurama were both watching the scene unfold and wondering what came next. ***  
  
Yomi's eyes darted left and right,"Where are all those curse demons?!Im beggining to get bored."A rustle from behind caused Yomi to spin around, spirit sword appearing in hand.  
  
"Woof"Said the beagle innocently, tail held high.  
  
Yomi's left eye twitched and he waved his spirit sword in front of the dog's face testingly.The dog didn't even flinched and would have licked it if Yomi hadn't pulled it back.Cautiously the fire demon eyed the creature.  
  
"You can't just FOLLOW me!!Im out to wreak havok on the demon race!!Im out for revenge!!You don't want you innocent floppy ears getting cut off in battle ne?!"He growled.  
  
"Woof."The dog said once more.  
  
"You know...that's really starting to annoy me.."  
  
"Woof."  
  
"Stopit!"  
  
"Woof"  
  
"I know you understand me!"  
  
"Woof."  
  
"SHuuttuuupp Im not listeeenninnnnggg!"  
  
"Woof woof woof woof woof woof woof!"  
  
"ARGH!SHUTUP YOU STUPID FILTHY CREATURE!"  
  
*Silence......*  
  
"Woof..."It was timid this time.  
  
Yomi sighed and dropped to his knees in front of the dog.He crawled into Yomi's lap and lay down with a heavy sigh.  
  
"......Your still a filthy creature."Yomi muttered while gently petting the dog.  
  
" puuurrrr."The dog responded.  
  
*Silence....*  
  
"DOGS DONT PURR!!!!"  
  
"....purrr..."  
  
Yomi shoved the dog off his lap."What the heck ARE you?!?!Dogs DO NOT purr!!"  
  
The dog eyed him calmly and wagged his tail.  
  
"Grr......Come on then...filthy creature."Yomi growled, spinning on his heel to retract his spirit sword and stalk away.  
  
The little dog trotted along after him at a leisurely pace.Every few minutes or so, Yomi paused to glance back and eye the dog.Then continued on, assured that the little creature was keeping pace.  
  
"Woof woffidy woofwooooooooff."The dog hummed.Some kind of strange cheery tune.  
  
Yomi would have questioned the dog on how he could hum, but he already knew he wouldnt get any answers.Instead, he hummed along.  
  
They paused at the edge of the woods to the park."This is where we sleep."  
  
The dog eyed him and plopped down on the soft grass.Yomi sighed and leaped into his tree, lay back, and closed his eyes. 


	9. Chapter 9 Talinterel

Yomi woke up feelings...warm...and comfortable........He yawned, thinking to quick sneak to Yukina and Kuwabara's room and see if they were awake yet.  
  
"W-......eh?"He blinked sleepily and shifted slightly.A whiny groan errupted from his lap.Yomi stared down at the beagle asleep on his lap.  
  
He twitched and sweatdropped."How did you get in the tree??I KNOW for a FACT dogs CAN NOT climb trees."  
  
The dog opened one of his eyes and gazed at him before burping lightly.Yomi stared back for a moment then sighed."Why won't you answer me?I know you understand what Im saying...Right?"  
  
Shrugging, the dog stood and shook it's fur, not even mindful that he was high above the ground in a giant oak.  
  
"Hmm..Fine, be that way.Your going to have to stay here though...."Yomi sniffed.  
  
"N-Woof.."The dog whined, his voice sounding strangely human like.  
  
Yomi gapedO.O."What did you say?"  
  
"No....I want.......go...."The dog's jaws twisted strangely as he formed the slurred words.  
  
"..................................................."  
  
"Go?"  
  
"...................................................."  
  
"Fine......im...going.."  
  
"....................................................."Yomi slowly got up, staring down at the dog.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"...................................................."Yomi jumped from the tree and landed neatly on the ground.He simply stood there a moment, eyes staring blankly out over the distant trees lining the park.  
  
"Are you.......hearing me?"  
  
"....................................Your talking....Arent you?"  
  
"Yes.."The dog replied, sitting once more and eyeing Yomi below.  
  
"How are you..........talking?"  
  
The dog shrugged,"I've...listened to humans a long time now......I...used to be someone else.A demon..somehow I got in this form....memory...gone........dog now.."  
  
X_X.Yomi fainted for the first time in his life and landed with a soft THUD on the grass.The dog stared blankly a moment, head tilted, then shifted form to a house cat and landed on Yomi's back.He unsheathed his claws and kneaded at the flesh through the t-shirt.  
  
The the cat, seeing this wasn't working, stood and tried to shift to human/demon form.The shape blurred and twisted, shaping into a large blob.Then the blob shaped itself into a human looking demon form.Taller than the short-for-fifteen-year-old Yomi.  
  
The demon had silverish grey hair and eyes pure white as snow.His skin was pale and he had on no clothes.The demon sat near Yomi and began humming a song.After about fifteen minutes he got bored and leaned down to Yomi's ear.  
  
"WAKE UPPPPP!!!!!^_^"He shouted mercilessly.  
  
"AHH!"Yomi yelled and sat up, wideyed.Then he saw the demon and his eyes widened further.  
  
"Hi, its me, Talinterel!!Do you recognize me!?I really like this form better than my others and stuff cause It kinda resembles the human.And LOOK!I look exactly like you...Except for my features and hair and eyecolor and different ect but we can still be friends right?Right?!"He babbled, excited.  
  
O.O.................Yomi leaped to his feet and his spirit sword extended from his palm."Alright demon.....Where's the dog??Maybe Ill make your death quicker if you tell."He bared his fangs.  
  
Talinterel blinked and tilted his head."But I am the dog.O.oI can change back to that form if you want but I like this one a lot better and I look sezy dont ya think?"The strange demon posed while sitting for a moment and Yomi stared blankly in reply.  
  
"Heh, well?Where were we going?Before you said you were going somewhere and Im coming of course.Friends hafta stay together right?"  
  
A slow blush spread across Yomi's cheeks as he stared down at the demon.Talinterel noticed this and blinked, eyeing Yomi.  
  
"Oh THAT'S what Im missing!^_^You got any clothes I could wear?"  
  
".......Uh Yeah....I mean,"Yomi snapped out of it,"If you want to wear my dirty pair..Its all I have.."  
  
Talinterel shrugged,"Anythin you got Ill wear."The human speech was coming back to him rapidly now.  
  
Yomi nodded, still a bit dazed and lowered his sword.  
  
"So.."Talinterel started casually,"What was all that about revenge and crap earlier?"  
  
Yomi stopped dead, tensing and extending his sword a bit more before making the energy disappear back into his body."Non of your business."  
  
Blinking, the silver haired demon shrugged,"I just wanted to know is all."  
  
"Yeah well.......It's my revenge.Not yours."Yomi stated.  
  
Tal eyed him."I'm still going with you though..."  
  
"Is that so?"Yomi growled, while leaping into the oak to search through his backpack for his dirty clothes."I don't think you are.Im not going to be responsible for your death."  
  
"Who said I was gonna die?Im probably stronger than you are,"The demon grinned, knowing that he was pissing off Yomi.  
  
Yomi snorted and tossed him down the clothes."I highly doubt that.You look about as skilled as a drunken sloth."  
  
"Sloth?Drunken?"Talinterel blinked in confusion, not understanding the terms.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Yomi shook his head and walked out to the end of the branch over Talinterel, perfectly balanced."Well sloth is a really slow animal.Its so slow fungus shit grows on it."  
  
Taliterel raised his eyebrows,"Wouldn't the animal die?How would it eat enough if it took so long to get to the food?"  
  
Sighing, Yomi tried to think of a way to explain this quickly without further discussion.He, himself had only read about sloths in a book Yukina gave him."It...just does.It kinda looks like a monkey."  
  
"I see..."Tal absorbed this.  
  
"Whatever.But my point is, you obviously don't know how to use a sword or anything like that.You can't stay or come with me."  
  
The silver haired demon grinned,"I already told you, I know how to uuse a sword, probably more than you do."  
  
Yomi's orangish yellow eyes flashed,"You dont and that's final!!Your a freakin dog!!Your probably don't even know how to walk!!"  
  
Talinterel stood and stretched languidly, smiling mockingly.The fire demon's eyes narrowed as he glared down at Talinterel.  
  
"Can't walk eh?Let me show you what else I can do."  
  
Talinterel took a deep breath and let it out, frost spread along the tree branch Yomi was on and froze his feet to the branch.  
  
"Ice demon.."Yomi breathed and heated up his aura, melting the ice.But only half of it melted from Yomi's heat.  
  
Yomi growled....The ice demon just kept smiling innocently. ***  
  
Interesting ne?Kinda goes from the whole storyline..But it'll be back along those lines soon enough*waves hands vaguely*Yes, this is gonna be a m/m fic.Not a lemon or ne thing...but it's yaoi.....*Shrugs*Anyone who's offended by that can stop reading right nowBut pleeeeaaassseee reviiiieeewwww 


	10. Chapter 10 Arguments and Embaressment

Just In . Directory . Columns . Dictionary . Search Log In . Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy   
  
  
  
Anime » Yu Yu Hakusho » Hiei's Nephew text size: (+) : (-)   
  
  
  
Author: JimmyThiefen 1. Chapter 1 Yomi2. Chapter 2 Disposing of the body3. Chapter 3 Not Wanted4. Chapter 4 The Truth5. Chapter 5 It Begins6. Chapter 6 Yukina7. Chapter 7 A New Companion8. Chapter 8 Weird DogNew friend9. Chapter 9 Talinterel10. Chapter 10 Arguments and Embaressment oo11. Chapter 11 Jealousy12. Chapter 12 Oh, for a shower Oo13. Chapter 13 The Battles14. Chapter 14 Caught15. Chapter 15 Movie Theatres16. Chapter 16 The Shower Hunter Returns17. Chapter 17 The Escape   
  
  
  
PG-13 - English - Action/Adventure/Humor - Reviews: 15 - Published: 12-18-03 - Updated: 01-09-04 id:1645731   
  
  
  
"Oh.....Im a ice demon?"Talinterel blinked.  
  
-.-"If this is frost and not some sort of freaky cold blue mucus from your disgusting beagle lips, then yes.You are a ice demon.How could you NOT know you were a demon!?!"Yomi demanded.  
  
Tal shrugged,"Same way as you think your good with a sword..wait no..that'd be opposite..or...Wait..so Im saying Im denying or oblivious to the fact Im a demon..and you..think your good with a sword when you suck.Er..Im confused.."  
  
Yomi stood above him, fuming with smoke trailing from his ears.Then the frost DID melt.  
  
"I AM GOOD WITH A SWORD YOU FILTHY CREATURE!"  
  
Talinterel sighed,"Here we go again.Oh look..an apple."He bent down, ignoring the fire demon, and snatched up the apple, turning it over in his hands to examine it.  
  
"WILL YOU PLEASE PUT ON THE GODDAMN CLOTHES!!!"Yomi shouted while blushing furiously.  
  
"What?Oh yeah.Sorry bout that."Talinterel smiled innocently and dropped the apple to pick up the clothes.  
  
In all the commotion, Yomi hadn't noticed a small girl with her mother entering the park."Mommy?Why is that strange man naked?"She pointed across the distance to Talinterel.  
  
Talinterel didn't hear and continued putting on his clothes.Yomi gaped at the little girl."Idiot!"He hissed from the side of his mouth and considered abandoning the unaware ice demon.  
  
"Hey, you never told me your name."Talinterel said, muffled as he was slipping in the shirt.  
  
Yomi just put his face in his hands, horrified.The mom squinted and her eyes widened.Screaming echoed through the park as the mother picked up her daughter and quickly ran from the two demons.  
  
Talinerel blinked, shirt now on and turned to watch the two humans leave."What's wrong with them?"He wondered.  
  
"Either the fact that your not wearing clothes or the fact that your have silver hair and pointed ears."Yomi growled sarcastically, hands still sheltering his face.  
  
"Why not both?"Tal smiled.  
  
The firedemon sighed.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question,"Tal pointed out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My question.I asked what your name was."  
  
".....Non of your business."  
  
"Wow....That's kinda a strange name, isn't it?"  
  
".....you idiot."  
  
"Now that's not very nice."Talinterel laughed, enjoying his taunting of the fire demon.  
  
"My name is Yomi...."Yomi muttered/growled.  
  
^___^"Is it now?Sezy name, that it is."  
  
"Excuse me?!?!"  
  
"Sezy name."The ice demon repeated, blinking.  
  
"Y-YOU!!"Yomi cried, outraged and leaping down to land beside Talinterel and jab him in the nose with his clawed finger.  
  
Talinterel crossed his eyes to stare at the finger."Me?O.o"  
  
"Even as a filthy DOG you acted clueless like this!!I KNOW!....I know......."Yomi growled.  
  
Tilting his head, Talinterel slowly eyed the demon,"Your sezy you know that?"  
  
Yomi fell over twitching."That's IT!Your not coming with me!"  
  
"Hmm...But I think I am"Tal replied and stopped."Oh...my god..."He croaked.  
  
Yomi blinked, staring blankly at him.  
  
"I-I...Oh god....."  
  
Yomi raised an eyebrow and saw what Talinterel was staring at.The picture of a puddle of blood on his shirt.Talinterel thought he was dying.O.o  
  
"Uhhh......"Yomi started.  
  
Talinterel pounced on him,"I was gonna be happy!I was gonna MARRY YOU!"  
  
O.OYomi tried to push Tal off."Geoff!!Idiot!"  
  
Blinking, Talinterel looked down."Im not dead....This is your shirt...ARE YOU DYING?!?!"  
  
Talinterel tried to rip off Yomi's shirt.  
  
"AHHH!! rapist!!Rapissssttt!!!"  
  
They struggled for a few more minutes, before Yomi shouted breathlessly,"Its...*pant* not..*pant* real!!!!*Bites into Talinterel's hand*  
  
Tal paused thoughtfully, ignoring the gnawing of his hand."Oh....."  
  
-.-Yomi got to his feet, brushing off his clothes and hardening his expression again,"I have to be going now.Lots of demons to kill."  
  
Talinterel got up as well, smiling sheepishly,"Sorry about that.But hey, still friends right?"  
  
"......Did you even hear what I just said?"  
  
Talinterel continued smiling at him,"Yes and Im waiting for you to start to the destination so I can follow you."  
  
"..........Your not going."  
  
"Yes.........I am.."  
  
"No....your not.."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No your not!!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
They both paused for breath, glaring at eachother."I WIN!"Yomi shouted, completely unYomilike.  
  
Talinterel growled."Im going!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
They both paused for breath again."FINE!"Yomi spat.  
  
Talinterel smiled broadly."Good..Now...Where are we going?"  
  
Yomi sweatdropped,"I don't know.."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean...That I go 'patrolling' for demons.And I kill them."Yomi growled.  
  
"Ohhh.......that Buffy The Vampire shit."Author says and nods in understanding.  
  
They both turn to stare blankly at the author........"Uhhh..sorry..Got caught up in story...Ummmm......jesus stop staring at me!!"  
  
Yomi turns back to Talinterel, eyeing the author.Talinterel looks a little shaken, staring around at the walls and ceiling of the story.  
  
"As I said..I go patrolling.And I kill them."  
  
"But..aren't you a demon Yomi?"Talinterel questioned.  
  
Yomi raised an eyebrow,"Well obviously idiot."  
  
Talinterel tilted his head,"Then why are you killing off your own people?"  
  
"Because...its part of my revenge.."  
  
"Ohh a evil plot.."  
  
"IM NOT EVIL."  
  
"No of course not."The ice demon smiled.  
  
The viens in Yomi's temples stood out and throbbed as his eye twitched.But instead of exploding, Yomi just turned and flitted away.  
  
Talinterel smiled, then flitted after him.  
  
*****  
  
Umm..how do ppl like my character Talinterel?WEird name....I have a lot of weird names...Like Jime and Yomi and stuff..O.oAnd Im sorry.Most of this chapter had no point to it.But I mean I have to make the characters familiar with eachother right?Err..ne ways.I wanna say baka instead of idiot...But then It would make Yomi seem like Hiei.And In fact in the next few chapters its not gonna have a lot of Hiei or Kurama or any of the Yu Yu Hakusho points of views.  
  
Cause I have to make my character *Yomi* Have a tale of his own right?So I want to have him fight something...evilO.oeviler than the puny demons he's fighting right now...So any ideas...would be helpful..-.-REviews please?^.^   
  
Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. Chapter 1 Yomi2. Chapter 2 Disposing of the body3. Chapter 3 Not Wanted4. Chapter 4 The Truth5. Chapter 5 It Begins6. Chapter 6 Yukina7. Chapter 7 A New Companion8. Chapter 8 Weird DogNew friend9. Chapter 9 Talinterel10. Chapter 10 Arguments and Embaressment oo11. Chapter 11 Jealousy12. Chapter 12 Oh, for a shower Oo13. Chapter 13 The Battles14. Chapter 14 Caught15. Chapter 15 Movie Theatres16. Chapter 16 The Shower Hunter Returns17. Chapter 17 The Escape 


	11. Chapter 11 Jealousy

Yomi's eye twitched again as Talinterel caught up with him and ran beside him.So it became a race, all through the woods and across the park over and over again.  
  
Yomi stopped dead after about twenty minutes of running non-stop.Talinterel skidded to a stop a few feet in front of him.  
  
"Why'd we stop?That was fun."Talinterel grinned.  
  
"Hmph.I can't concentrate with you..."  
  
"Being sezy while at the same time being faster but rubbing it in your face while running even with you?"Talinterel finished for him while grinning.  
  
The Fire demon's eyes narrowed,"Something like that.But more like I would rather hunt alone."  
  
"I already told you a million times.I coming WITH you.^_^"  
  
Yomi's eyes filled with pain, but it quickly was replaced by anger."Why would you want to follow me?!Go on!Find someone else to pester!"  
  
The ice demon kept his grin in place,"Cause I like pestering you.Just forget that Im here.I wont get in your way I swear."  
  
"Hmph.."Yomi repeated.  
  
Talinterel's ears twitched."I hear movement over there."He pointed over Yomi's shoulder to the woods beyond.  
  
"Why did he hear it before me.."Yomi muttered to himself while jogging into the woods.The spirit sword extended from his palm and he leaped into a tree above the small elven like demon that was ripping at the bushes.  
  
"Idiot girl!!Where did you goooo?"He lisped, gurgling on it's own drool in anticipation.  
  
Talinterel was nowhere to be found when Yomi quickly looked over his shoulder.So instead Yomi smirked his menacing smirk and leaned against the tree.  
  
"Alright you slimeball.Stop and turn around...slowly.."He growled.  
  
"eh?"The demon started and spun around.  
  
"I said slowly.."Yomi growled and leapt forward from the tree and just over the demon's shoulder, slashing it across the chest faster than could be seen.  
  
"STUPID FILTHY NINGENS!"The demon screamed, clutching at it's chest.  
  
"Pfft.......your a stupid one aren't you?"Yomi smirked and flitted past the demon, once more slashing it in the chest.  
  
"Arghhh...."It gurgled, glaring around and clawing at the air.  
  
"Fight me!!"The demon yelled.  
  
Yomi stopped his flitting and eyed the demon from behind him.The demon looked over his shoulder and saw him.He quickly spun, claws slashing the air where Yomi HAD been.  
  
"Not quite fast enough,"Yomi taunted and wrinkled his nose at the demon's hair as he landed on it's shoulder.  
  
"STOP MOVING!"It shouted angrily and slammed it's palm down on it's own shoulder with a stone breaking force.  
  
Yomi now stood directly in front of the demon.It snarled, drool and foam flying as it leapt forward at Yomi.  
  
Easily, the firedemon hopped to the side and decapitated the outstretched head.  
  
The demon's meaty body fell heavily to the ground and Yomi didn't glance at it as he wiped the demon's filthy blood off onto the ground.  
  
Then the spirit sword disappeared into his hand once more.  
  
With a sigh, Yomi turned and eyed the nearby trees and bushes."Where did he go..?"He asked himself.  
  
He flitted back the short distance to the park and stopped in the middle of the green grass.  
  
Talinterel was sitting beside a young girl who was crying.She seemed to be about 13-14 years old.A strange emotion came over Yomi...Was he jealous?- NO!-He yelled at himself and eyed the pair.-The pair.....-  
  
-STOP!-he told himself.-You have no feelings for that idiot.He shouldn't care about you in the first place.-  
  
But Yomi just stood there, watching, and unsure of what to do.He squinted and now saw that the girl had tears running down her face and was talking quickly.Talinterel replied just as quickly.Yomi smiled, a little amused smile gracing his face.  
  
-Those idiots are probably having a good time babbling about everything or nothing..-But something inside yelled-I wish I could walk over there, join the conversation, and have some friends-  
  
But his feet were rooted to the ground.He had only had one friend at Yukina's and it had been a friend of Kurama's.Some type of mouse demon that was a little deformed and twisted when it tried to change partly to human form so it could converse with Yomi.  
  
And now that he had met Kurama he could understand how he had so many friends that even lived way out in the woods..Hiei though...Yomi shoved the thoughts and memories out of his mind and his eyes narrowed further.  
  
Who needed that idiot Talinterel anyways?Let him ...FLIRT...with that ningen.He didn't need him..he didnt need him...He repeated that to himself a few times.  
  
Yomi glared, still not moving.He flitted silently into the oak tree directly above Talinterel and the girl.They didn't see this and continued talking.Yomi leaned back and listened to them closely.  
  
"And...I was just walking through the woods...and that disgusting man POUNCED on me..I've never seen anyone as..UGLY as him.."The girl sniffed.  
  
Talinterel's smile was still on his face,"Well, Im sure Yomi took care of it."  
  
"Who is Yomi anyways?"  
  
Yomi growled silently and turned his eyes on Talinterel, wondering how he would reply.  
  
"He's my friend.We sleep out here and everything.Its fun."The ice demon shrugged.  
  
The girl eyed him,"Are you two like...together?Or just friends?"  
  
-What a bitch.A few minutes ago she was being chased by a 'disgusting ugly man' and now she's asking a complete stranger about his relationships-Yomi growled mentally to himself and played the thought over in his head of chopping off the girl's head.  
  
Talinterel shrugged,"Just friends."  
  
She smiled widely, tears forgotten."That's cool."  
  
Talinterel blinked and his smiled faltered a little,"Yeah.So, do you need walked home, or do you think you'll make it ok?"  
  
The girl ignored his hint for her to go home,"My name's Maggie.^_^What's yours?"  
  
"Jim."Talinterel replied absently.  
  
"Jim?.."  
  
Talinterel nodded.  
  
"Hhmmm well JIM....ahem.How about you walk me home?"Maggie smiled, standing and stuck out her elbow for him to take.  
  
"Is it far away?I dont want to be gone too long.Yomi should be back soon."  
  
The girl's eye twitched once,"Its just out of the park and down the road.I come here all the time, surprised I haven't seen you here before."  
  
"Oh..well I've only been human for about a day."  
  
"Huh?Is that some kinda joke?O.o"  
  
Talinterel shook his head, then seemed to realize how absurd it must be and smiled, nodding instead.Maggie just stared at him for a moment before laughing a little fakly.  
  
He stood and linked arms with her, seemingly unknowing of the contact.  
  
-She's SEDUCING you!!!-Yomi wanted to shout.-BITCHBITCHBITTCHHHH your on my list!!-he growled mentally.  
  
But instead of following the pair.He simply sat there, watching them disappear around the fence and hedges.  
  
"Damnit.."He growled.  
  
*****  
  
NOw Im making Yomi all emotionalI didnt mean to do this!!CURSED GIRL!Glares at Maggie.But I just had to add her-.-She's gonna help the characters through the story and suchO.o.You'll see.But ahem.This is.....almost like just the beggining of the story...I already have about twenty more chapters in my mind and such......hehehheheheheh. reviews please. 


	12. Chapter 12 Oh, for a shower Oo

-Why am I always left alone?Am I ugly?Twisted?Wow...I need to take a shower.-Yomi realized.  
  
-Yeah right..and where will I take a shower AT?!-  
  
-Hiei and Kurama's house.-A voice in his mind replied.  
  
"WHAT?"He cried aloud.A startled bird flew from a branch above him.  
  
-They won't know....-Yomi growled at that voice and replied-HOW WOULD THEY NOT KNOW!?!?-  
  
-Just sneak in while they're asleep and take a shower.-  
  
Yomi snorted-Easy for you to say..-  
  
But he glanced around, a smirk slowly spreading across his face."But I guess it WOULD be nice to rub it in their faces....." ***** "Koenma!?"Yusuke blinked, looking up from the tv to the figure in the window.  
  
The prince casually stepped into the room, but he had a grim expression on his face.  
  
"I've just been informed another one of YOUR demons was killed.And I was told this...by...can you guess?"  
  
Yusuke shook his head.  
  
"My FATHER'S OGRE!"Koenma shouted.  
  
Yusuke blinked rapidly and switched off the tv, standing and running a shaking hand through his hair."D-did he say anything else...about...spirit detective becoming..useless?.."  
  
Koenma sighed, sucking furiously on his pacifier in agitation."Well NO...Not yet but I just KNOW he will soon!Yusuke, this demon hunter is out here making you look like a lazy slob and..and I dont think you really care!!"He growled.  
  
Yusuke glanced guiltily at the tv,"But...sailor moon was on.."  
  
Koenma fumed and grabbed the front of the spirit detective's shirt."YUSUKE!I think keeping your job and saving your friends from spending the rest of my-I mean OUR pitiful lives in the spirit world!Trapped with a overemotional cruel father!!"  
  
"Wha-..O.o"  
  
"You heard me!Now get off your butt and DO something!"  
  
Yusuke belched and scratched the back of his head,"fine, fine.Just give me a mission and I'll go out and kill the stupid demon."  
  
"......I've been basically tearing out my hair Yusuke.I haven't had TIME to FIND a mission FOR you!You have to GET OUT THERE and FIND one on your OWN!And make it fast!We need some points for OUR side!"Koenma shouted, near hysterics.(Sorry..o.oI really diss Koenma and Yusuke in this story don't I?They seem so.....well...wreckless and drooling..O.okinda thingy..ahem back to the story)  
  
Yusuke sighed and nodded, stretching lazily and walked past Koenma towards the door.He paused, turning from the open door with a meek expression directed at Koenma,"Not even a little hint to where one might be?"  
  
The vien in Koenma's forehead burst and he clenched his fist, running forehead and kicking Yusuke out the door.With a loud THUMP and a yelp, Yusuke landed on his face outside of the door.When he turned to yell at Koenma, the door slammed in his face.  
  
Yusuke got to his feetm brushing his already rumpled clothes off and straightened, stalking down the stairs and onto the sidewalk below.Heading towards one of the most-likely areas where a demon might be.The park.... *****  
  
Yomi flitted across the streets and through the woods, burning energy quickly.He stopped for a minute to eye his surroundings and the name of the suburban road, then ran forward again and down the road that Hiei and Kurama lived on.  
  
After about six minutes he reached the bluish grey house and stood uncertainly in front of it.  
  
-damn the voices in my head.-Yomi growled-Great, now I sound insane.Or aren't I already?-He snickered a little at that but blinked when the light in the living room flickered off.  
  
-Hiei must be going to bed.-  
  
Yomi tilted his head up and back so he could eye the two windows on the second story above him.Hiei and Kurama's window was open.The window that used to be his -yeah for a solitary night-he thought sarcastically to himself, was shut.  
  
-Great...Only one quiet way in.-He took a step back and leaped up and onto the window sill.A figure on the bed shifted slightly, Yomi recognized the red hair.-Kurama-  
  
Yomi hesitantly leaned forward to take a step inside.He realized he would have to step onto the bed next to Kurama to get out of the window and into the room, let alone to the door.  
  
-Why can't I just take a bath in the lake?...-He sighed mentally and instead leaped past the bed and to the corner with the closet.  
  
Yomi froze, pressing his back to the wall and his heart hammering in his chest as the bedroom door opened.A spiky head walked in.-Hiei!-Yomi bristled, but stood still.  
  
"Hiei..?"A sleep voice questioned.  
  
In the dimness, Yomi could see better than most, because his eyes seemed to almost glow.But Hiei didn't seem to notice.  
  
And then Hiei...smiled....yes..smiled...Yomi gaped as the older fire demon sat on the bed next to Kurama and slipped of his shirt.  
  
"Hey love."  
  
Kurama smiled tiredly,"What took you so long?"  
  
"Hn...good show on."Was Hiei's reply.  
  
Kurama laughed lightly and scooted over more to make room for Hiei.Hiei lay next to Kurama and slipped beneath the covers.  
  
Yomi was positively BURNING with shame.His face was beat red and his mouth hung nearly to the floor.- I hope they don't start anything-He thought nervously.  
  
"mmmm Hiei..."Kurama groaned, turning over to huggle him.  
  
Hiei turned and gave Kurama a long tender kiss.  
  
And then..silence for a moment then Hiei pulled back slightly, blinking, as he realized Kurama had fallen asleep.  
  
"Love you fox.."He sighed and snuggled up to Kurama, falling asleep as well.  
  
-.......-Yomi mutely stepped from the shadowed wall and opened the door a little more, then slipped out into the hallway.  
  
-Alright..shower....-His mind beggining to think again.  
  
He had never seen that side of Hiei..he had always thought Hiei was mean and cruel like Kuwabara and had no heart to speak of.He would never have guessed..that Hiei was really tender and loving behind that mask.And him and Kurama were together.  
  
Yomi peered in the second door.A tiled floor and white walls and ceiling greeted him.He stepped inside and shuts the door behind him.Smiling, Yomi surveyed the room in and smirked at tinted window next to the shower.  
  
-Useful escape.-  
  
He slipped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, shutting the glass door behind him."How...does this thing work?...."He blinked, staring down at the knob thingy.  
  
"Er....."He twisted the knob and started, heart pounding when water sprayed loudly from the showerhead above him.  
  
"COLD."He hissed loudly, then shut up with shifty eyes when he remembered Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Yomi turned the knob further till it pointed to the red sticker thingy.And blessed hot water poured down.  
  
"aaahhh..."He relaxed, running his fingertips through his short spiky black hair.  
  
Yomi purred and paused to grab a random bottle of shampoo.He glanced down at it and saw it was labled herbal shampoo.  
  
He shrugged and squirted some into his hand and flipped the lid shut, replacing it back on the shelf.  
  
He ran his fingertips through his hair again, spreading and working in the shampoo.  
  
-Smells good-He thought to himself.  
  
Yomi washed it out and turned the knob all the way back so it was off again.The water stopped and Yomi tilted his head up at the showerhead, feeling refreshed.  
  
He heard loud snoring, even through the door.  
  
O.O-forgot about that-  
  
Yomi hurriedly opened the shower door and dried himself with a towel.With shifty eyes he quickly slipped into his clothes.  
  
"What the hell...is someone in our house?...Hiei?"Came the question, muffled by the door.  
  
Yomi's heart stopped for a moment before he hurriedly smashed the window with his fist and leaped out. ***DURING THIS*** Talinterel walked back to the park slowly.-What a strange interesting girl- He smiled to himself.  
  
-Ill have to tell Yomi about her^____________^After all, I don't want to scare him away if I invite her over tomorrow.Though..I don't know if she really liked meO.oShe kept asking me if I was blind..and if I dyed my hair.What is...dye?-  
  
Talinterel opened the gate and walked into the park.His eyes scanned the park for any sign of Yomi."Hmm..Wonder where he went."Tal blinked.  
  
The icedemon paused when his eyes caught a movement.It was a man with slicked back black hair and .....Tal squinted...Chocolate brown eyes.He was lazily leaning against a tree at the edge of the park and straightened a little when he saw Talinterel.  
  
The ice demon smiled and started to walk towards Yusuke."Hello"He called.  
  
Yusuke's eyes flashed and he straightened even more to stand.  
  
"Just what I was looking for.A demon."The spirit detective smirked and cracked his knuckles.  
  
Talinterel smiled, at the same time keeping a cautious eye on the spirit detective."Im not a demon though."  
  
YUsuke paused,"Yes you are.."  
  
"No Im not.."  
  
"Yes you are.."  
  
"No Im not"  
  
"YES YOU FREAKIN ARE!"Yusuke shouted and threw his fist at Talinterel's face.  
  
"Did I make you angry?Heh."Talinterel taunted, easily dodging the fist.  
  
"That's it..I'm just gonna take care of you now."Yusuke growled and pulled back his sleeve, pointing his finger at him.  
  
The ice demon stared blankly at the finger, wondering if the ningen was jokingO.o"Er..OH yes.Fear your finger....O.o"  
  
Yusuke narrowed his eyes in frstration and yelled,"SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
Tal blinked as blue energy gathered at the man's finger and then was released at him. *****  
  
Yeah.....Im really tired right now....its like...12:00 or something....ermmO.osorry to nip the action at the bud.*Shrugs* Ill continue it sometime in the morning and have that posted soon enough^_^Reviews please 


	13. Chapter 13 The Battles

Yomi landed outside of the house and straightened, wincing at his bloody hand.He spun around as he heard the bathroom door open through the broken window.  
  
"DAMN!"Hiei yelled, sounding very pissed.  
  
"What happened?"Kurama demanded.  
  
"SOMEONE BROKE IN AND TOOK A FRIGGIN SHOWER IN OUR HOUSE!"  
  
"...Oh....Why would anyone want to break in just to take a shower?...."Kurama questioned, sounding a little meek.  
  
"I DONT KNOW BUT IM GONNA GO GET MY SWORD AND TAKE REVENGE FOR HIM INFECTING OUR BATHROOM!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hiei love....er..no need to get angry..."  
  
There was the sound of footsteps dashing down the hallway and the distant shwwwinnngg of a sword being unsheathed, then footsteps came back down the hallway.  
  
"YOUR GOING DOWN SHOWER USER!"  
  
"Oh yes...higene is evilO.oDont EVER Take a shower.hehehhehe"Everyone pauses in the dramatic moment to turn incredulous eyes on Author.  
  
"Er........Stop staring at me!!Nuuu it burns 


	14. Chapter 14 Caught

*omg...It erased part of that chapter..GRRRr...*reffering to last chapter*Well..All that it really erased was Talinterel was walking back from Maggie's and when he got to the park Yusuke was there, watching for demons.And so Yusuke fired his spirit gun at Talinterel...and that's where I left off with them.And then with Hiei and Kurama nd Yomi, well Hiei jumped out the window after Yomi and Kurama is huffing and cleaning up the glassO.oAlright, all caught up now?-.-**  
  
Yomi glanced around desperatly while running, cursing himself.-You IDIOT!!!Now your going to get caught and tortured by that idiot Prince Koenma.-And while he was thinking to himself, he lost his focus.And going at the speed he was, Yomi was barely missing trees that he leaped around and through the branches.  
  
Adding to his anxiety, Hiei could be heard a distance behind, rustling a branch every so often in his pursuit.-DARNNNNNN ITTT!-Yomi restrained himself from yelling it outloud and quickly glanced over at his shoulder to see the black blur of Hiei's cloak a ways back.When he turned he hit a thick tree trunk with a sickening THUD. ***** Hiei smirked victoriously as he saw the figure ahead run into a tree and slowly slide to the ground, unconscious.He unsheathed his katana and stopped just in front of the fallen Yomi.  
  
Hiei nudged the figure with his toe, causing Yomi to roll over onto his back.  
  
O.OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHiei stared blankly down at him as realization slowly sunk in.O.O  
  
"YOMI!!!!!!!!!!!??"He cried hoarsley and his left eye twitched,"You little bastard!!!Your the one who snuck into my house?!"  
  
The limp form didn't reply.Hiei twitched more and raised his katana over his head, wondering if he should kill his nephew in revenge.Then he lowered it, narrowing his eyes and remembering Yukina's words.  
  
"Your lucky...stupid youth these days."The fire demon muttered and resheathed his weapon."For god's sakes.You just off and run away and then sneak into our house.Your are in TROUBLE!!You hear me asshole?!?!"  
  
Yomi groaned and turned over, sighing peacefully.Hiei swore continuously while slinging Yomi over his shoulder and stalking back towards home at a slow pace, telling Yomi of the many torture techniques he was going to inflict upon him. 


	15. Chapter 15 Movie Theatres

Talinterel blinked and narrowed his eyes, stepping to the side to avoid the spirit gun blast, his expression blank when it ripped through his left sleeve and grazed his arm.Yusuke's eyes widened, then narrowed again.  
  
"Who are you?"He questioned Talinterel.  
  
Talinterel shrugged with a cold smiled,"Why would you want to know, Spirit Detective?You were just about to kill me..even though I have wronged no one...and now you want my name.I don't think that I will tell you.."  
  
"Do I...know you?"Blinked Yusuke.  
  
Talinterel shrugged, his smiled widened to a smirk,"No, but you know one of my friends....And I believe I would be doing him a favor by eliminating you.."  
  
@_@Yusuke thought -Stupid demon, using big words.Why can't he just be fair and talk with simple threats?-  
  
Talinterel's smirk then dropped and he sighed,"But then...Yomi would get mad at me...Your his kill I suspose.."The ice demon shrugged and leaned back against a tree, eyeing Yusuke, but all the anger was gone from his gaze, replaced by a strange innocence.  
  
Yusuke growled,"What has this got to do with Yomi??"  
  
The icedemon winced and smiled,"Nothing, I didn't say anything about Yomi."  
  
"......yes you did..."  
  
"No...I didn't...."  
  
"YES YOU DID YOU IDIOT!!"  
  
Talinerel grinned,"No need to be rude^_^"  
  
"AGH!WHAT THE HELL ABOUT YOMI?!?!?"  
  
".....who is Yomi?"Talinterel blinked.  
  
Yusuke stepped forward and slammed his fist into the tree Tal was leaning against.  
  
"YOU AS-"Yusuke stared blankly ahead, confusion flickering in his eyes.  
  
Talinterel tilted his head at Yusuke's frozen face."Sorry...erm..it'll melt in awhileO.oUhhhh....hafta go now."The icedemon walked off, humming cheerfully.  
  
Yusuke growled from beneath the thin layer of ice and waited patiently for the feeling to come back into his body. *****  
  
Talinterel mushroom sighed and glanced around with shifty eyes."I hope no one saw that."  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
Talinterel spun around on the sidewalk to stare wide-eyed at Maggie."Er...hey^_^"-God...didn't I just get rid of you?Where is Yomi!?!-  
  
"Wow, didn't expect to see you here Talinterel.Don't people stare when you just stand there?Gosh....do you talk to yourself?"Maggie asked, tilting her head.  
  
Talinterel blinked twice,"People?...Ohhhhh yeah...erm, no I don't really think they do.Talking to myself is fun.You learn lots of things about yourself that you never knew before and-"He stopped when he saw Maggie eyeing him as if he were crazy.  
  
The icedemon opened his mouth to say he was just kidding when Maggie forcefully linked arms with him, smiling broadly."Wanna go see a movie??"  
  
"Moooovie?"  
  
She giggled and shook her head,"You sound like a cow.No, just one o.Like mow.Moviiieeeee."She pronounced it slowly and giggled again at the concentration on Talinterel's face.  
  
"Seriously though!!Let's go!!Halloween H2O is on!!"Maggie smiled and tugged on Talinterel's arm.  
  
"Ok."Talinterel smiled and walked with her down the busy sidewalks of the city and stopped when they came to a brick building with flashing lights around 'ROSCO CINEMA'  
  
Talinterel stared, his eyes wide in awe.He jumped up and down,"Can we go inside!?!?!"  
  
"Sure^_^You got any money Talinterel?"  
  
"....money?"He stopped jumping and searched through his pockets.A chunk of money was in his left pocket and he shoved it into Maggie's hands.-Im sure Yomi won't mind-.  
  
O.O"Wow Tallie.....this'll do....AHEM."Maggie walked to the ticket box and gave the lady some money, then handed the rest back to Talinterel.  
  
Talinterel pocketed the money and followed the girl into the dim-lit building.Inside was the smell of popcorn.The icedemon absorbed this all, his wide-white eyes staring at everything in fascination.  
  
"Talliiiieee!!C'mon!!"Maggie shouted, already walking inside to a darkened room.Talinterel hurried after, excitement blocking out the annoyance at the new nickname.  
  
They sat in the front row, Maggie squiggling around in her squeaky seat in anticipation.Talinterel just stared in horror ahead at the screen, wondering why it was so dark in there.  
  
"What...is that?"  
  
"Wha?"Maggie blinked, looking around.  
  
"That..."Talinterel pointed to the screen.Maggie stared at him a moment then sat back again,"Haha, very funny."  
  
"Ohhhh yay!!the movies starting!!"Maggie screeched, then quieted at the hushes.  
  
Talinterel blanched when the screen suddenly lit up.And then pictures were flashing and the surround sound blared in his ears.Talinterel stood and grimly glared at th screen, which soon froze over, then Talinerel leaped forward, unsheathing his own, overly long, claws.He pierced the screen while the people in the theatre screamed in horror, rushing from the room.  
  
Talinterel slashed the screen, then ripped his claws out, pushing off and twisting midair to land perfectly balanced on the armrest of the chair near Maggie.  
  
Or...where Maggie HAD BEEN.Talinterel blinked and looked around, ignoring the loud crash in the background as the frozen screen shattered and fell to the stage in icy chunks.  
  
"Maggie?"He called, confused.Hadn't he just saved their lives??  
  
Talinterel sighed, all the humans seemed to have something against him."Oh well.Now time to find Yomi^_^"  
  
He hummed, walking out of the emergency exit, and ignored the alarm going off. *****  
  
Hmm reviews please.^_^ 


	16. Chapter 16 The Shower Hunter Returns

Kurama sighed, leaping off the last stair and clenching his fist around the rag that held some shards of glass from the broken window inbetween.He paused to glance at the door, wondering what was taking Hiei so long.  
  
He twitched in rememberence, someone taking a shower in their house was one thing, but breaking through their window and enraging his Hiei was another.  
  
When they found the perpatrator, Kurama mentally promised himself he would make the ningen scrub the bathroom floor a good five times.-That's if Hiei brings him back alive.-  
  
The door suddenly flew open and slammed into the wall.Kurama spun around, scowling and eyed the strutting Hiei.  
  
"Would YOU like the be the one to repair the door?!"Kurama demanded, sniffing and tossing the rag with the glass into the nearby trash.  
  
Hiei grunted and let the figure slide from his shoulders to their living room carpet.The boy with black hair lay facedown, unconscious.  
  
"He IS still alive isn't he?"Kurama blinked, walking from the living room to the downstairs bathroom to search through the medicine cabinet for badages and salve.  
  
"Hn...No I didn't kill him.."Hiei replied simply and flopped onto the couch.He frowned, impatient as Kurama shuffled around the kitchen, collecting first aid kit items.  
  
"I didn't cut him with my sword,"He sniffed.  
  
Kurama paused, staring at him disbelieving.Hiei shrugged, looking away, arms crossed over his chest,"The idiot ran straight into tree and knocked himself unconscious."  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow, not quite convinced and walked to the still figure on the floor.He dropped the bandages and supplies to the ground and kneeled, turning the boy over onto his back.  
  
"YOMI?!!??!"He yelled, eye twitching involuntarily as he stared down at the sleeping face of the young fire demon.  
  
Kurama spun, landing on his butt to stare at Hiei on the couch.Hiei calmly raised an eyebrow and leaned back further."Yes Yomi.That is the idiot who snuck into our house."  
  
"BUMBUMBUMMMMMM it's the dramatic moment of realization!!"Author walks forward from the 'paused' scene to eye the viewers."So...the person that snuck in WAS Yomi..what shall happen next may you ask?*Kurama's eyes continues twitching involuntarily in background as YOmi, realizing they're paused, sits up and stretches, cracking his back and then lays back down, closing his eyes.*  
  
"What will happen next??!Oh....wait...I asked that already..ahem continue with the story"Author dashes out of the room, flicking back on the lights.Kurama and Hiei blink for a moment so their eyes can adjust and resume their expressions.  
  
"Why would Yomi sneak into our house?!He's perfectly welcome."Kurama blinked, sounding like some sort of mother.  
  
"Hn.......baka fox...Do you forget how he left?He wouldn't think he was welcome here.."Hiei growled.  
  
Kurama eyed Yomi put an arm under his knees and another behid his head, lifting him into his arms."Well he IS welcome.And Im sure Yukina would be happy to know he's safe and sound.Let's get him settled upstairs."  
  
Hiei stood, eyes flashing,"Do you think he's going to WANT to stay??"  
  
"Well why not?!"  
  
Hiei sighed/growled,"Because, he thought he was unwelcome before, how do you think he will feel now?"  
  
"I will try to convince him at least.Now go to bed, Ill be in in a few minutes Hiei."Kurama replied and began climbing the stairs.  
  
"Hn...."Hiei muttered, watching the fox with loving eyes."Stupid fox..."He muttered it under his breath softly and smiled after him.  
  
"I heard that!"Kurama yelled back down the stairs.  
  
Hiei grimaced and inched into the kitchen with shifty eyes. ***** Once again..Reviews please?O.o 


	17. Chapter 17 The Escape

Talinterel narrowed his eyes, begining to get truly concerned while licking his icecream cone which he had spent 25 dollars on.He had been walking past an icecream stand, and when offered the cold creamy substance, he had drooled and promptly handed the stand-owner all the money for one vanilla icecream cone.  
  
-Im sure Yomi won't mind- He smiled to himself, taking another absent lick.Then he focused again, sending our his aura to find Yomi's flaming one.  
  
"I wonder where he could be.."Tal muttered aloud to himself, pausing to lick his lips clean.The people busily pushed past him, ignoring him more than others partly because he looked like some sort of punk who had died his hair and wore contacts solely to 'freak people out O.o'.  
  
He sighed, shoulders slumping.-I wonder if Yomi left me.....-Then Tal straightened, eyes determined.-Im going to find you Yomi- *****  
  
Kurama set Yomi on the bed and straightened to look down at the young fire demon and sighed softly in the darkness.-I will make you belong Yomi.Your not alone-And with that, the fox walked from the room and shut the door behind him, heading towards he and Hiei's room.  
  
***** Yomi slept peacefully for about two hours before he opened one eye, expecting to feel cool rough bark through the thin material of his t- shirt.Instead he felt sheets and a bed beneath him.Hurriedly, Yomi sat up and squinted, his fiery orange-yellow eyes glowing so he could peer into the darkness around at his surroundings.  
  
-Im back at Hiei's and Kurama's!!-But he didn't voice this outloud, fearing he would shatter the dream.Or....was the other place a dream?Was...Talinterel a dream?  
  
"No..."He growled outloud to himself, putting his head in his hands and squeezing his eyes shut."It wasn't a dream..but then why am I here?"  
  
Then it all came back to him..the stupid choice to sneak in, waking the couple up, and fleeing, only to run into a tree and slide into darkness.  
  
-Hiei-But then, if Hiei had been chasing him to kill him, why was he still here?Yomi pondered this for a few more minutes, then stood.He staggered a little, then found his balance and walked on his tiptoes to the door.Yomi noticed he still wore his shoes, he must have been carried here by Hiei and put here after the fight.  
  
-Figures...they'll probably torture me.-  
  
Glancing around with shifty eyes, Yomi slowly stalked from the concealment of the bedroom and into the hall.He winced as the floor creaked beneath the pressure of his feet.Then slowly stepped with his other foot, causing the floor to creak more.  
  
"Wha's that?"Kurama's voice came tiredly through the door. ***** "SHOWER USER!"Hiei roared, waking up from his dream, and clutching at the sheets as if strangling them.  
  
Kurama silenced him with a hand over his mouth and peered with his wide green eyes at the door, outlined dimly.The shadow of feet underneath the door also stopped Hiei.The firedemon's eyes narrowed and he glanced at Kurama.  
  
Kurama nodded and they both stood. *****  
  
Yomi jumped in shock as "SHOWER USER" reached his ears.He considered bolting, then realized Hiei was dreaming ,because it was silent afterwards.He mushroom sighed in relief and glanced around with shifty eyes again once he was directly in front of Hiei and Kurama's bedroom door.  
  
Yomi's heart beat in his chest like a hammer as he took another step forward, nearing the steps.The door was yanked open behind him and Yomi yipped in shock and dived for the stairs.  
  
Hiei leaped on him, a half-clothed blur and landed on Yomi's back.They both tumbled down the stairs, a mess of fangs, claws, and spiky black hair.  
  
"Get off of me!!"Yomi growled, gnawing on Hiei's hair and wincing as they thumped down another step.  
  
"YOU VIOLATED MY BATHROOM!"Hiei snarled in reply, chewing savagely on the younger fire demon's arm while they flew through the air.  
  
"YOU BAS-" But Yomi was cut off as they finally reached the bottom and landed entangled with a sickening THUUUDDD.  
  
Laying there for a second, they panted and glared at eachother.  
  
"You.......bastard..."Yomi finally choked out.  
  
"Shower.....bathroom.....you..must...die.."Hiei gasped, reaching forward to weakly wrap his fingers around Yomi's neck and shake with equal lack of strength.  
  
Yomi tolerated it, also too bruised to react while snarling at the other demon.  
  
Kurama paused at the top of the stairs, raising an eyebrow at the two, laying inches apart and fighting weakly and piteously.  
  
The redhead rolled his eyes and jogged down the stairs gracefully, stopping above the two.Yomi glaned up at him, Hiei still shaking him.Yomi's eyes widened and he turned onto his stomach almost as if in slow motion but really just too tired to go any faster.And slowly began to crawl determindly towards the door.  
  
"nooooooo!!"Hiei choked, struggling to his knees and wincing at his bruised back.He crawled like a dog over to Yomi and used the only attack he had.Hiei fell with a thump onto Yomi's back, effectivly squashing him.  
  
Yomi scowled up weakly and wheezed, trying to breathe.Kurama raised an eyebrow and shook his head, raising his fingertips to his forehead and rubbing at his temples, muttering for god to give him strength even though he knew there was no god.  
  
"Will both of you please STOP for a minute?!"Kurama demanded, hands on hips.Both the demons turned to eye Kurama and stared silently.Kurama flushed a little and huffed.  
  
"Well...first of all.Yomi, your staying here.We WANT you to stay!!You understand that?!"Yomi just stared blankly at him, wheezing still as bad as ever.  
  
"And Hiei...for god's sakes..please get off our nephew unless you want to show his BODY to your dear sister."  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly and he started to get up but was stopped dead once the front door, for the second time that night, was flung open and the door crunched unceremoniosly against the wall.  
  
The mysterious pale figure with silver hair was outlined by the full moon in the doorway.  
  
"Talinterel?!"Yomi blinked. *****  
  
You like this chapter?Please review!!^______^ 


	18. Chapter 18 BumbadaDAA Tal's Rescue

Talinterel grinned, threw the icecream cone over his shoulder, and tackled Yomi and Hiei. "OOF"Yomi grunted, sweatdropping as his face flopped weakly into the carpet. "I've been lookin for you all day Yomi!But here you are^_^I found you.Er....hello"He smiled to Kurama. Kurama sweatdropped and eyed him,"Hello....And you are?..." "Jim^_^"  
  
Kurama looked from the crushed Yomi to Talinterel, eyebrow raised,"Jim?"He remembered Yomi had said he was called Jim by the Americans when he had first gotten there.Jim seemed to be a very common name. Yomi choked,"Get OFF mE!!"  
  
Hiei gagged a little also and surged up, throwing Talinterel off and glared.Yomi lay another few seconds then slowly got to his feet, gasping for air. Talinterel twisted while sailing through the air and landed with his feet against the wall.He pushed off and flipped to land beside Kurama.  
  
The icedemon held out his hand to Kurama,"Nice to meet you, Im Talinterel."  
  
O.o..."I thought your name was.."  
  
"Nope, Talinterel.Why would my name be Jim?"  
  
"..................But you said.."  
  
"Nope^_^"  
  
"Yes.....you did."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Yes...you did.."  
  
This ensued another fifteen minutes while Yomi and Hiei silently eyed and glared at eachother.Yomi snarled from the corner of his mouth,"You can't keep me here...me and Talinterel are leaving this pile of junk.."  
  
"Pile of JUNK?!?!?!You are my frikkin NEPHEW!!Show some goddamned RESPECT you little bastard of a shower user!!"  
  
"YES YOU DIIIIIDDDDD!!!!!YOUDIDIDIDIDIDIIDIDIDIDIDIDIDDDIIIIDD!!!"Kurama screamed.  
  
Everyone stopped dead and stared at Kurama.Talinterel just kept grinning and patted him on the shoulder,"So I did.Very observant of you ^_^"  
  
Kurama's hair stood on end and he stared incrediously at the ice demon.  
  
"Soooo...you know my name, which is Talinterel, certainly not Jim...I have no idea where you got that from....But I don't know yours.What ish your name?"Talinterel questioned.  
  
"Kurama"The fox demon replied, instantly replacing the strained look with a smile to match Talinterel's.  
  
They shook hands again while Hiei and Yomi stared.  
  
"Tali-"  
  
"YOMI!!!!!!!!!"Talinterel screeched, acting like he hadn't seen Yomi there the whole time.He glomped the shocked fire demon and nuzzled his cheek with his own.  
  
Hiei's left eye twitched involuntarily while Kurama cleared his throat, inching closer to Hiei.He whispered,"Why don't we ever do that?"  
  
"Hn...because believe it or not we're actually mature."Hiei blelched lightly and he shrugged,"But whatever, Im going to go get a beer..."  
  
With that, the older fire demon stalked off into the kitchen.Kurama was left alone, looking uncomfortable while Yomi struggled with Talinterel.  
  
"Get OFF of me!!You idiot!!OFF!"  
  
"I love you too^_^"  
  
"OFF OF MEEEE!!"  
  
"Purrpurrrpurrrr love love loveeeeeeeeeee makes the worrrrlldd go rouunnnddd"  
  
A loud THWAP echoed through the living room.Talinterel sniffled, rubbing the large bump on his head while he straddled the fallen Yomi.Kurama, fearing this might be a teary scene, edged over along the wall so as not to be noticed and into the kitchen.  
  
"Duncha lovies me too Yomichan?"  
  
"...."Cautiously Yomi glanced around, making sure they were alone,"Yes now get your fat ass off of me."  
  
Talinterel twisted to look around,"My ass isn't fat!!Ish it?O.o"  
  
Yomi rolled his eyes and sat up, grabbing Talinterel's shoulders as he stood and hauling him up too.  
  
"How did you find me anyways?"  
  
"Lov-"  
  
-.-"How did you find me?!"  
  
"Your energy..O.o"Talinterel shrugged, tilting back his head to eye the designs on the ceiling of the living room.  
  
"Hmph well...a fine fix we're in now...."Yomi growled, then muttered under his breath,"And it might not've been this way if you hadn't been making out with 'Maggie'"  
  
Talinterel blinked rapidly, staring down at Yomi."I wasn't making out with Maggie....What is...Making out?"  
  
"KISSING!"Yomi roared, blushing.  
  
Talinterel's expression softened as he smiled down at Yomi,"I wasn't kissing Maggie.I wasn't doing anything with Maggie....I would never ever ever ever kiss ne one but yooouu^_^"  
  
The ice demon leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.Yomi blushed furiously and half heartedly pushed him away."Yeah...whatever...let's try to talk our jailers into letting us free.."  
  
Talinterel continued smiling with a soft loving expression at Yomi's back as the short firedemon stomped off towards the kitchen.Then he put on his usual grin and skipped off after him.  
  
*****  
  
O.o...... You like that chapter?Heh, reviews once again please^_______^ 


	19. Chapter 19 The Insanity

Hiei sat at the small kitchen table, strangely sipping on his beer and glaring ahead.  
  
"So......"  
  
"So?"Hiei questioned, turning his glare on Kurama.  
  
".......Nevermind."Kurama sighed.  
  
Hiei's head landed with a THUD on the table.Kurama stared down at him for a moment, then grabbed his shoulders and shook him.  
  
Hiei pushed him away, standing and sending his chair tumbling. "Our nephew is gothic AND gay!!!WHY!"Hiei shouted in anguish.  
  
"Hiei, I don't think he's goth-"  
  
"Yes he IS!GOD is it in the genes or something?!!?Is EVERYONE that is close to me GAY!?!?"  
  
Sighing, Kurama twitched a moment, watching Hiei throw his hands around in his dramatic speech.Then he slapped Hiei. The fire demon stared at him blankly for a moment.  
  
Kurama just raised an eyebrow,"Sorry love, you were getting hysterical.Now...Yomi is not gothic.And he may be gay.But we must remember, Uremeshi is not gay, now is he?"  
  
Grumbling, Hiei sat back down and sipped his beer again.Kurama smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead.Then they both straightened when they spotted Yomi leaning in the doorway and Talinterel hovering behind him, his eyes rolled upwards to examine the ceiling. Kurama sweatdropped, eyeing Talinterel while Yomi stared at them both, uncertain of what to say.  
  
Hiei glugged down his beer and threw it at Yomi. Without lowering his eyes, Talinterel's hand shot forward and he caught it an inch from Yomi's face.Slowly, Talinterel's eyes slid down to stare at the beer bottle.He brought the top to his nose and sniffed timidly.He lapped at the access liquid, then grimaced and tossed it into the trash that sat near the sink. All of them stared blankly at him while he did this, but the ice demon did not seem to notice and resumed his staring at the ceiling.  
  
Yomi blinked out of it and his angry orangish yellow eyes flickered to Hiei  
  
. "Why the hell did you do that?!?!"He demanded.  
  
Hiei smirked,"I've been wanting to do that for a long time you little bastard, now sit the fuck down."  
  
Hiei stood and moved away to stand near Kurama.  
  
Yomi glared almost hatefully and sat down where Hiei had sat.Talinterel blinked and crossed the room to sit indian style beside Yomi but on the floor. Hiei paced the room a little,then raised his finger, ready to start his lecture.But Kurama smiled, hurriedly bumping his hip against Hiei, sending the fire demon tumbling.  
  
"Now, ermmm..where do I begin.Ah yes, why did you sneak into our house Yomi?You know your always welcome^_^.Yukina asked about you.She's very worried, and I think we would all be happy if you stayed here, with me and Hiei.Your friend can stay too if you want."Kurama said calmly, smiling at the both of them.  
  
Hiei sputtered angrily on the floor, flitting to his feet and crossing his arms over his chest. Yomi opened his mouth to reply but laughter errupted from the floor.All eyes lowered to stare at the ice demon.  
  
"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!!!"He chortled, rolling around and kicking his feet.  
  
O.O.."Talinterel.."YOmi began a little hesitantly.  
  
"AHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA....What?"Tal blinked, turning his head back and forth the eye each of the staring demons.  
  
"Um..well..Kurama I-"  
  
"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!...."  
  
"I snuck in because-"  
  
"HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!.."  
  
Yomi stopped, glaring daggers at Talinterel who was now casually examining his nails from his position on the floor.  
  
"Continue Yomi.."Kurama said.  
  
"I snuck in because."  
  
"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH..Ok..r eally, Im done now."Talinterel coughed.  
  
Hiei thwapped him upside the head and proceeded to stomp savagely on poor Talinterel's head.  
  
"Kurama I snuck out because you guys don't want me here.No matter how much you say you do..I feel...like Im forcing you too...and...you guys don't really want me here.."  
  
Kurama blinked, and shook his head...This would take a long time to convince Yomi...He paused to eye Hiei and Talinterel and sighed.  
  
***** Thankyou so much for reviewing this story ..(talking to everyone who reviewedO.o)Please more reviewsO.oGosh im so selfish.That's ok though, the world will end someday and we'll all have ourselves a good laugh while watching dead bodies grace every corner of the world, and blood dripping with burnt flesh contaminating the air...ah yesssss*breathes in* That's what I like to hear.This is what I like to see...er...and smell.Death to the human race!!I mean....AHEM......please review story? 


	20. Chapter 20 It's Settled

Kurama sighed again; he was beginning to sigh a lot lately, all this stress. He quickly took a lock of his red hair and eyed it suspiciously, searching for Grey hairs.Hiei stared at him a moment, eye twitching, wondering if everyone and everything was going insane, including him.  
  
Yomi stood, eyeing them both while Talinterel rubbed his sore head, smiling stupidly.  
  
"Ok.well..yeah.we should be leaving.. Sorry Kurama.I just don't have a place here anymore."  
  
Kurama closed his eyes so no on e could see and let them roll back in his head towards the sky mentally praying for anyone listening to give him strength.  
  
"YOU SOUND LIKE YOU JUST WANT US TO FUCKIN KEEP SAYING."Hiei put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes a little, putting on a whiny voice,"Stay, stay stay, oh beloved GODDAMN ANNOYING SONOFABITCH!!!"  
  
".."Talinterel's smile was gone and he stared down at the floor instead with blank eyes as if talking to himself mentally.  
  
".. You know my mother, that you just called bitch, is also your kind hearted sister Yukina?"Yomi questioned, glaring.  
  
"IT'S A FUCKING INSULT!!!!NOT TO HER! TO YOUUU!!"Hiei pointed, spittle flying.  
  
Kurama began methodically pulling on his own long tresses and muttering to himself.  
  
"HMm.. I think...We should continue what we started Yomi.Your choice...Is the right one."Talinterel nodded to himself and stood, smiling at Yomi as he grabbed the shocked young fire demon's shirtsleeve and tugged him towards the door.  
  
"JUST A SECOND THERE!"Hiei spit, foaming now at the mouth. He leaped towards them but Kurama pounced and tackled him to the ground, fox bangs protruding from his lips as he shook Hiei.  
  
"Uuhhh."Yomi stared then quickly turned, walking with Tal quickly to the door.Talinterel stepped in front of him and pulled the door open, then waved his hand, indicating gentlemanly for Yomi to go first.  
  
-.-"Thankyou."Yomi spat and stomped out.  
  
Kurama sat up, straddling Hiei's waist and scowling down at him.  
  
"Wha..?"Hiei blinked, dazed.  
  
"I think you lost your temper."Kurama sighed, then quickly covered his mouth to cut off the sigh.  
  
Hiei sighed, and he and Kurama both glanced at eachother and Kurama slowly slid off of him and to his feet.  
  
"We're turning old.."  
  
Hiei laughed lightly,"We ARE old Kurama.We just don't look like it."  
  
"Well.I guess that settles that whole matter.I hope he'll be ok.. But at least we know he's not alone and probably staying with that Talinterel.er..Jim.. er...Person."  
  
Hiei shrugged, eyes blazing with a dim fire that he kept concealed by turning away to stare out the window."I don't know if I really.trust that Talinterel person.."  
  
"Why, because Yomi is your nephew and you love him and care about him and won't admit it because you think Ill just say it all to him for you?"Kurama raised an eyebrow at Hiei's back.  
  
Hiei's left eye twitched and he spun around," I don't expect you to say all those things for me! I just wish our nephew wasn't so goddamned block- headed!"  
  
"There's a word I've never heard you use.."  
  
"Im trying to refrain from swearing Kurama.don't provoke me."  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes playfully,"So then, since I don't have to tell anyone anything, how about tomorrow you go down to Yukina and Kuwabara's dojo and tell them all about this little escapade?"  
  
Scowling, Hiei yanked open the fridge and took out another beer,"Fine, let's go to bed."  
  
"Now??"  
  
Hiei eyed him and popped open the beer."Yes now, I'm drunk and annoyed. Something has to be done."  
  
Kurama blushed.  
  
"YUSUKE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT FROZEN?!?!THAT IS YOUR EXCUSE?!?!FROZEN?!?!WHAT DID YOU BATTLE?! A FREEZE?!"Koenma shouted from his position on Yusuke's chair in front of the TV.  
  
Yusuke ran a hand through his hair,"Nono, an ice demon. And a powerful one at that. Would you have any files on him? He might be someone we would want to get rid of.fast. I mean with his kind of powers.."  
  
Koenma glared at him for another minute then stood slowly, stretching a little."Fine, Ill ask my ogre to find the files. In the meantime, go out and kill some demons. Be useful."  
  
O.o.."I am useful"  
  
Koenma snorted and was gone with a soft 'POOF'  
  
Heh.. Sound like a broken record but reviews please^_^Please tell me what you think of the stories and the characters too.I would appreciate it if you gave me ideas. But if your just quick reading the story then nvm lol. Just if anyone is bored 


	21. Chapter 21 Thankyou

Yomi walked down the paved road with Talinterel at his side.Yomi wrinkled his nose.  
  
"You need a shower."  
  
Talinterel smiled and put an arm around Yomi's shoulders,"So do you, you can take one WITH me^_____^"  
  
Yomi's eyes twitched and he shrugged off the arm."Well, we're not going to be sneaking into anyone else's house to take a shower.-.-So congradulations, you get the icy cold river."  
  
"Ohhh icy cold.I saw a ad for that once."The ice demon looked thoughtful and glanced down at Yomi's/His shirt.  
  
"Will the blood wash off?"He questioned, tilting his head.  
  
O.o"It's fake Tal...I told you before."  
  
"TAL!You called me Tal^_________^....So does Maggie though.."  
  
Yomi scowled and opened his mouth to yell, then stopped and stared at Talinterel.Blinking, Talinterel stopped too and turned to face Yomi.  
  
"She called you Tal?"  
  
"Yesh^_^"  
  
"...How the frick does she know your name?.."  
  
Blinking more, Talinterel's eyes widened a little and his smile grew faint."I.dunno."  
  
"SHE'S SPYING ON US!!SHE'S SO FREAKIN OBSESSED WITH YOU THAT SHE IS STALKING YOU!"Yomi growled, rage welling in his eyes.  
  
O.O"Nono Yomi-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!She must.er.she heard it from someone"Talinterel said, fearing a mental breakdown on Yomi's part.He cringed a little and siddled over to Yomi with wide sparkling puppy eyes.  
  
Yomi hmphed and looked down at eye Talinterel, then blush faintly and look up at the sky through the line of trees."Whatever....I'll get to the bottom of it..the brat..stalking you.."  
  
"I like being stalked."Talinterel said absently, falling back into step with Yomi.  
  
"Grrr.Im sure you to..Ta-..Lint-Boy."Yomi smirked to himself in silent victory at the new, yet insulting nickname he had made for the ice demon.  
  
"Lint-Boy?Well then you-your.Mimi!!"  
  
"MIMI?!?!"Yomi shouted, trying to tower over Talinterel but only reaching his shoulder.  
  
Talinterel smiled down at him,"Yesh..Mimi^_^"  
  
"I FORBID you to call me Mimi!"  
  
"Well Im going to...*sniff*You called me lint boy."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes...O.o"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yeshness"  
  
"NO!!!!!"  
  
Yesh^_^"  
  
"NONONONONO NOOOO!"Yomi shouted, jumping up and down.  
  
Talinterel paused, smiling and eyeing him.Yomi stopped his hopping and panted, running a hand through his hair to make sure the spikes were messed up.  
  
"Yes^_^"  
  
The fire demon huffed and jammed his hands in his pockets, walking past Talinterel."FINE!"  
  
Talinterel grinned and strode after the fire demon.  
  
"Lint.?"  
  
"Yesh?"  
  
"Thankyou..."Yomi looked back at him, orangish eyes softened.  
  
Talinterel leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek."Your welcome."  
  
Yomi smiled, then turned back around and they continued their trek back to the park. 


	22. Chapter 22 The Regathering Of The Team

Yomi glanced around the park as he and Talinterel entered.His eyes flickered in the darkness and he looked back down at the ground, not really expecting to see anything but not wanting to meet the humming ice demon's eyes.  
  
"Yomi...are you embaressed?"  
  
Yomi blushed in the darkness and growled softly, their feet barely making any noise as they plodded over the soft grass."No...Why would I be?"  
  
"I kissed your cheek."Talinterel replied, watching Yomi's expression with his glowing icy blue/white eyes.  
  
"What.."Yomi growled, grabbing a branch overhead and hoisting himself up and into the crook inbetween the tree branches.  
  
Following closely, Talinterel grabbed his leg and yanked him back down.Yomi yelped and twisted around, sliding down the rough bark and staring up at Talinterel.Smiling gently, the silver haired demon hugged Yomi and nuzzled his hair with his chin.  
  
"I'm sorry I embaressed you.Now Im just glad I didn't try making out with you."Talinterel sighed, ruining the mood.  
  
Gaping, Yomi tried to twist away and climb back up the tree.Talinterel pulled him down once more and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips.Blushing from the roots, the young fire demon didn't react but stood stock still as Tal kissed him.  
  
Sighing, Talinterel pulled away and eyed him. "You taste niceO.o"  
  
Yomi slapped him,"How DARe you?!"Then he quickly scrambled up the tree and curled up against the trunk, still blushing.  
  
^_^He curled up near Yomi, smiling secretly to himself. () Kurama sat up in bed, the thin white sheet falling to rest around his waist.He twisted around to gaze out the window while gently running his hand through Hiei's blackish blue locks.Glancing down at Hiei splayed across his chest, Kurama could easily see the resemblance between him and Yukina's son.  
  
He just wondered where this would all go.What would happen now with a full- blooded demon on the loose in their city.It didn't bode well....and in the future it could cause problems.he didn't know where Yomi was going and he was worried.  
  
Hiei stirred and Kurama wrapped his arms around him and hugged him closer.In the morning he would talk to Koenma.It might be better not to tell Hiei though..... () Yusuke frowned, kicking at a can on the sidewalk.He hunched his shoulders as his eyes twitched.-stupid toddler, always taking it out on me.Not my fault.-  
  
The spirit detective came to an abrupt stop as his body connected with solid brick and he started to fall back but a strong hand clenched around his arm and hoisted him back to his feet.Yusuke frowned and jerked his arm free, raising his head.  
  
"Hey there Urameshi."Kuwabara greeted, readjusting the groceries in from his left arm to cradle in both.  
  
Yusuke blinked twice, straightening and putting on his smirk/smile.  
  
"What are you doing in town?Did you leave Yukina all alone in that dojo out in the middle of the woods where flesh-eating demons could find her?"He grinned.  
  
Kuwabara frowned, adjusting the grocery bag again,"that's not funny Urameshi.Since that kid left our house I have to run all the errands and that means leaving my beloved Yukina at home for hours on end."He looked wistfully off into the distance and Yusuke smiled, closing his eyes and shaking his head.  
  
"Same as always aye Kuwabara?"  
  
Kuwabara's eyes flickered back down to meet his,"Yeah, I really miss fighting those demons, ya know.Kurama, shrimp-boy, you, me.We were a team."  
  
Shrugging, Yusuke stepped around him,"Yeah well..I guess life moves on.See you around."  
  
The red head turned to watch him blend back into the crowd, sighing.  
  
()  
  
Botan boredly sat flopped in the armchair outside of Koenma's large doors that led to his office.  
  
An ogre rushed over to her, offering tea.She shook her head, rubbing her temples.The ogre nodded quickly and rushed off again.She relaxed back into the dark velvet and frowned.-Yusuke...I hope you catch the demon soon...We would all miss the team...Why did we all have to grow up...-  
  
The large wooden doors slowly creaked open and Botan blinked back to reality, sitting bolt upright and watching as Kurama approached the door, nodding his head to the ogres.Botan shot to her feet and quickly jogged in after Kuraama.  
  
Koenma glanced up, a stamp poised halfway above a document.He nodded to himself and quickly stamped it, then stood on the desk, shuffling the papers and putting them in a separate stack on the left side of his desk.  
  
"What brings you here Kurama?"Botan stayed near the curtain on the edge of the door.  
  
"Yukina's son, Yomi."He replied in his quiet voice, stopping in front of Koenma's desk.  
  
Koenma waved his hand, sitting.Kurama also sat and folded his hands on his lap.  
  
"Now, about Yukina's son.He's a full-blooded demon is he not?"Koenma asked, leaning forward slightly.  
  
"Yes,"Kurama confirmed,"and he's living freely in the city.He doesn't know how to control his powers as well as he thinks he can."  
  
"Well.."Koenma sighed,"I don't really know what to do about that..But you see, we still have Yusuke out killing demons and so far there's nothing.Something is killing them off instead of us and I don't know how long it'll be before my dad comes and..."The prince paused, shuddering a little and shuffling his papers with his small hands a little nervously,"Confronts me about it and he might even go so far as to take away my pasaphire...and I couldn't have that...If you help Yusuke wipe out the general demon population in the human world, Ill solve your Yomi problem.Is it a deal?"  
  
Kurama hesitated then nodded, reaching forward to shake the young Koenma's hand."Now..Where is Hiei?"  
  
Kurama coughed into his hand,"He's still asleep.He likes to sleep in on weekends you know."He waved his hand vaguely and stood.Koenma raised an eyebrow, looking up at Kurama.  
  
Kurama half bowed and quickly strode out, eyes darting into the shadows where Botan stood hidden before walking out the doors. "You can come out now."Koenma called to Botan.  
  
Blushing faintly in shame, she walked from behind the curtain to stand nervously in front of Koenma's desk.  
  
"I suspose you were listening.."  
  
"Yes sir.."Botan replied.  
  
"Well..we need all the help we can get...go on out there and help them."  
  
Botan gaped,"But sir, Im the grim reaper, I can't just-"  
  
"Well, you weren't doing much just lounging around outside of my office now were you?"Koenma questioned, staring evenly at her.  
  
"N-no...I guess not sir.."  
  
"Well, go on then.Your job can wait....escaping my father's clutches, I mean..keeping the team together is first priority.Go!Shoo!"  
  
Botan turned and fled. 


	23. Frost Is A Drug

Yomi's eyes fluttered open and he twitched as the cold."Am I...wet?"He grunted to himself, sitting up and causing Tal to slide down the tree and lay on his side, still snoring and drooling.  
  
Eyes widening, Yomi stared at the frost covering the green grass of the park and the leaves of the trees surrounding them.  
  
"Talinterel!You idiot!"  
  
"Wha-..?Aye?"Talinterel sat up quickly, yawning and stretching.  
  
Twitching with conviction, the fire demon indicated the layer of frost.  
  
"Ohhh...perty..."  
  
"This is YOUR DOING!!"Yomi shouted,"Now it's going to be all over the news!'Frost unexplanably is appearing everywhere all over the world in the middle of SUMMER!."  
  
Talinterel listened to him absently and slowly tilted his head."I didn't make the frost."  
  
"YES YOU DID!"  
  
"No I didn'tO.oI swear Yomi-chan!"  
  
"YOU DID!"  
  
"Nuuuu."He drew out the word as he yawned widely."Oh..."Talinterel sniffed the air."Its fall.^_^"  
  
Yomi opened his mouth, then slowly closed it."Hmph.."  
  
^_^Talinterel curled up next to him, slowly drifting back off to sleep.  
  
Using his spirit energy, Yomi created a warmer aura around the tree and smirked in satisfaction as the frost on the tree began to melt.  
  
"Now your the one drawing attention."Talinterel observed, one eye open and watching Yomi.  
  
Yomi looked down at him, frowning,"No, Im keeping us warm.At least ME warm.You freak."  
  
"Freak?"Talinterel blinked, not understanding the word.  
  
Smirking, Yomi shook his head and leaped from the tree, landing at the base and leaning against the wide trunk.He looked down at his ripped shirt and frowned."Ack..another tear..."  
  
The ice demon crawled to the end of the branch and looked down at Yomi, icy eyes swimming and flickering.Yomi stared at him, entranced by his eyes.  
  
Talinterel smiled and blew him a kiss.Yomi shook his fist threaghteningly and edged away.  
  
"I'm hungry..."Yomi said absently to himself.  
  
"Kiss Me Kill me EAT ME!!!"Talinterel yelled, then ducked out of view.  
  
Staring blankly at where Talinterel had disappeared, Yomi wondered if the icedemon was sane..Or if the frost was making him overly hiddy.O.o  
  
"Are you high off of the frost?"He questioned, raising a brow.  
  
"High?"  
  
"Ya know...WOO WEE!PIXIE STIX!"Yomi did a little jig, then leaned against the tree again, frowning.  
  
"no..."Talinterel sounded meek and hiccuped then giggled.  
  
O.o...."Ok then...Im going to....go find something to eat..or something..you just..stay there.."  
  
Talinterel giggled again,"Yommmiii-chaaannnn..."  
  
O.OYomi ran, far far away and into the city.  
  
Author comes from behind a tree, playing the Violen,"Loooveee isssss innn the aiiiirrrrr.."Violen screeches violently and strings break.*slowly edges back out of scene*  
  
Talinterel pouted, sitting up and staring down at his hands and the tree bark for a few minutes..."Bored...."He sighed.  
  
"Talllllll!"Came a annoying voice.  
  
Talinterel's head snapped up and he glanced around.  
  
Maggie jogged into the park and stopped in front of the tree.  
  
Gazing unsurely at her, Talinterel crawled down the tree upside down.Maggie stared blankly."Err..I read up on you!"  
  
"Aye?O.o"The ice demon stared back.  
  
"Your a samurai type dude aren't ya?!"She smiled.  
  
Silence...Tal stared at her curiously and began sniffing her feet.She laughed uncertainly and backed away.Talinterel's eyes flashed and he screamed.  
  
O.O"Are you ok!?!"She demanded, rushing over to him.He smirked up at her slowly and she turned to run.He pounced on her and began yanking out her hair.  
  
"OH MY GOD!HELP MEEEEE!!"She screamed hysterically, trying to roll out from under him.He clung and chewed on her head.  
  
"Hey, you there!"  
  
Talinterel's head snapped up.Maggie groaned@_@ a dull help me.The ice demon thwapped her, rolling away and to his feet.  
  
Kuwabara dropped the grocery bags, glaring at him.Then he glanced at the girl on the ground who was half bald and his eye twitched a little.-Poor girl.-"Don't worry!Kuzuma Kuwabara is here to save the dayyy!"the spirit sword extended from his hand and he eyed Talinterel.  
  
Talinterel bent his head to sniff at the frost and he slowly snuffled closer and closer to Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara rushed him and raised the orange spirit sword above his head then quickly brought it down, intending to cut the ice demon in half.He blinked, staring at the spot where Talinterel had been.Spinning around, Kuwabara stopped dead, feeling a cold breathing at the back of his neck.  
  
"BOO!"Kuwabara fell over twitching, spirit sword disappearing back into his hand.  
  
He then quickly scrambled to his feet, eyes scanning the park to find it empty except for the half bald girl.  
  
"err.."He edged away...leaving the girl aloneO.o..  
  
***  
  
Ummm^_^New chapterO.oIsn't very long, sorry.But yeah...now that I have all the characters in the same place I have to have something big happen...So in the next chapter or so be prepared for a battle or confrontation..SOMETHING exciting@_@-.-; Reviews please!^_^; 


End file.
